Mientras dormías
by WitchWhite
Summary: Los Dioses Gemelos apuestan entre ellos para conocer quién es el causante de la confusión mental de Pandora. Al mismo tiempo que Violate y Aiacos por diversión averiguaran quien es el desafortunado en cuestión. (un poco de Humor, drama, romance) FINALIZADO! ¡Gracias!
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es mi primer fic largo de Saint Seiya y decidí hacerlo con unas de mis dos parejas favoritas del Inframundo. Es un poco compleja la trama ya que trata sobre las emociones desconocidas que comienza a sentir Pandora. Confundida porque dos muchachos la hacen sentir extraña y pues ella no sabe de estas cosas. Por otra parte están los jodones Dioses Gemelos que a la primera oportunidad les gusta fastidiar a Pandora. Ellos le van a poner sabor al fic porque sin ellos no me sale nada :D**_

 _ **Pues la introducción es más o menos esa. Una apuesta, una pareja de novios que se hacen un reto, dos muchachos que no tienen idea de nada y una confundida y trastornada chica darks.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: personajes de su respectivo autor.**_

 _ **-0-**_

 **Mientras dormías**

Era una fortuna y una verdadera suerte, tener a Violete en las filas del ejército. Entre tanta testosterona saber que existía alguien de mí género fue un alivio. No importa que Violete no tenga modales de una dama y a veces fuera tosca al tomar la taza de té. Su compañía pesé a no ser interesante, me reconfortaba. Las pocas veces que he charlado con ella me ha sorprendido. Dentro de ese fornido cuerpo y cara descuidada, se encontraba uno de los colores más hermosos que yo no entiendo. Y es que Violete sin importar su jerarquía o su condición, expresa y demuestra lo que siente. Sus mejillas rosas al hablar de Aiacos, la delatan. Yo no entendía como alguien tan ruda como ella pudiera tener sentimientos tan puros por alguien. No me comprendo ni a mí misma, mucho menos entendería las razones.

Las primera veces que la invite a tomar té, Aiacos apareció a la mitad de la sala pidiendo perdón. Él muy idiota creyó que mande a llamar a Violete para reprenderla y él se ofreció para recibir el castigo. Él querría encargarse personalmente de ella en caso de haber cometido una falta. Desde ese momento, supe que estos dos traían algo. La cara de Violete entre susto y placer no la olvidaré.

― También me gustaban las muñecas― dijo remojando una galleta en el té― creo que tenía un par. Ya no recuerdo.

― Puedo regalarte alguna, si quieres― ofrecí antes de beber de mi taza.

― No, muchas gracias. No sabría dónde colocarla. Mi habitación está un poco desordenada. Disculpe.

Siempre teníamos charlas triviales sobre el clima, el pasado y sobre los espectros y sus habilidades. Nunca me dejaba llegar al tema que me interesaba. Quería conocer como se le dio tan fácil amar a alguien, cómo se entregó a esos sentimientos y consiguió que ese hombre la quisiera. Yo no entendía, para mí este color era nuevo. Porque por más que intentaba comprender mis emociones terminaba odiando al mundo más de lo que ya lo hago.

― Tu habitación está cerca de la de Aiacos, ¿cierto?― Violete se ruborizó y sus ojos violetas se abrieron con un brillo peculiar.

―… Sí― respondió avergonzada, con una voz casi inaudible.

― ¿Por qué te avergüenzas? En realidad me importa nada lo que ustedes hagan. Mientras sean fieles a su misión y nuestro señor Hades, pueden, si quieren… casarse, tener hijos, lo que sea.

Violete jugó descuidada con una cuchara. Se mordió los labios.

― Y dime, ¿cómo fue?― la pregunta fue sorpresiva para mi invitada, pues sonrió como tonta pero también apretó el pañuelo a su derecha a un costado de la taza de té― disculpa si te incomode, Violete, como te repito no entiendo de estas cosas. ¿Cómo sucede? ¿Cómo te das cuenta cuando te gusta alguien o cuándo le quieres?

La subordinada se encogió de hombros. Tampoco tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

― Supongo que son cosas que se sienten. Ahora que lo pregunta, señorita. No sé en qué momento comencé a quererlo. Sólo sé que desde que lo vi, quise estar a su lado, de la forma que fuera. Admiraba su personalidad y la forma de dirigir su ejército. Es por eso que siempre me esforcé para llamar su atención. Puede que al principio no fuera un sentimiento como este, era más bien, complacerlo. Siempre que peleaba en su nombre yo le dedicaba todo. Cada marca en mi cuerpo es un homenaje a ese sentimiento… Después quise estar más cerca de él… hasta que sus labios fueron un sueño para mí.

― Vaya… todo inició por admiración. ¿Cómo conseguiste que se fijara en ti?

Violete se sintió ofendida. Agachó la mirada iba a decir algo cuando comenzó a hablar.

― Tiene razón, no soy más que un subordinado de un Juez y encima soy mujer dentro de un lugar de machos. Desde un inicio ese no era mi objetivo. Yo sólo quería que viera lo fuerte que me convertí para complacerlo. Aunque es verdad, yo no soy nada en este ejército. Supongo que aún desconozco el motivo.

― Oh, vamos, Violete. Él debió decirte algo… aunque está bien si no quieres comentar algo tan íntimo.

― A veces es tan extraño reconocer que también del otro lado él sentía lo mismo.

― ¿Eso es lo que le llaman Amor a Primera Vista? Eros y Afrodita los condenaron… o bendijeron, depende como lo veas.

Ella miró la ventana. En realidad era guapa, una belleza masculina que podía ser confundida con otro espectro bien parecido. Por lo que dijo, entendí que ambos sentían lo mismo desde el principio. Probablemente por su estatus, Aiacos se limitó a dar órdenes y mantener a su lado a Violete como apoyo. Su más grande aliada. No sentí emoción ni empatía alguna. Seguía sin comprender ese tipo de afecto. Esa cosa llamada amor sólo trae problemas.

― Quiero pensar que pase lo que tenga que pasar, señorita Pandora.

Al terminar el té, ella se despidió. Se puso de nuevo la gabardina negra sobre su top negro y leggins del mismo color. Hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta. Una vez más me quede sola. Esperando que la noche cayera como las demás.

Volví a mi habitación. Quería descansar un poco de todo este análisis romántico que seguía sin comprender. Violete me había dejado más confundida. ¿Por qué ella siendo nadie ha conseguido algo que yo carezco desde que mis padres murieron? Entonces imagine como Aiacos debía abrazarla por las noches frías, en una plática matutina observando el amanecer. ¿Por qué ella tiene la gracia de ese detalle humano y yo no?

― Porqué tal vez no lo mereces― la voz de Hypnos se escuchó por la recamara. Corrí a la esquina de la cama.

― ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿La niña Pandora estará madurando…?― Thanatos hizo la pregunta con una ligera risa.

Me tape los oídos, cerré los ojos. ¿Por qué no se van? Pensé.

― Creo que ya encontramos "eso" que nos angustiaba tanto sobre Pandora― observó Hypnos y su voz se hizo cada vez más risueña.

― ¿Tú crees que sea "eso"?― preguntó su hermano.

― Sí, nuestra pequeña niña…

― Por favor, no sé de qué hablan… déjenme en paz. Quiero descansar.

― Recuerda que conocemos todo de ti Pandora. Lo que piensas, lo que dices, lo que haces, incluso lo que sientes― la voz de Thanatos se sentía en mi oreja y corrí a otro extremo de la cama.

― Sin embargo, había algo que nos inquietaba― Hypnos comenzó a manifestar su sombra sobre el techo. La estrella de su frente brilló. No pude moverme― hay una parte de tu corazón que estas ocultándonos. Una parte que quiere brillar. ¿Qué será?

― ¿Un hombre Pandora?― Thanatos salió del techo, me observaba fijamente.

― Quiero descansar…

― ¿Le tienes envidia a un insignificante espectro porque ella siente amor y tú no?

― Pobrecita.

Volví a llorar. No sé cuántas veces estos dioses me han hecho llorar pero siempre que están cerca es para hacerme pasar un mal rato sólo por diversión. No puedo tener privacidad en ningún momento porque ellos me atacan, me acosan y constantemente me humillan. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan insignificante soy?

― ¿Quién crees que sea Thanatos?

― No lo sé hermano. Hay que averiguar. Tal vez lo matemos frente a ella para ver su cara de dolor.

― Nuestra pequeña Pandora, enamorada.

― No es verdad. Yo no tengo esa clase de sentimientos repulsivos. Me debo a mi tarea con mi señor Hades y el Inframundo. No tengo tiempo para esas banalidades.

― Puede ser que digas la verdad, pero tu corazón quiere explotar de tanto que lo comprimes. Déjalo libre. Te vas a sentir mejor― apuntó Thanatos sonriendo maliciosamente como de costumbre.

― ¿Quién será el afortunado? ¿A quién vamos a matar frente a tus ojos?― preguntó intrigado Hypnos.

― Hagamos una apuesta, hermano. El que adivine quien es el querer de Pandora tendrá el privilegio de matarlo el mismo de la forma que sea.

― Hecho, Thanatos. Será muy divertido averiguarlo.

De la misma manera como llegaron, se fueron. Desvanecieron sus sombras en la pared igual a un fantasma, dejándome un mar de llanto en la cama. ¿A caso ellos sabrían lo que me pasaba en verdad? ¿Estoy enamorada y no lo sé? No entiendo nada. Por qué son tan complicadas las emociones. Al parecer mi único consuelo es llorar.

― Sí ustedes logran saber que siento exactamente, háganmelo saber. Porque yo sigo sin entender…

* * *

― ¿Y de qué hablaron hoy las dos damiselas del Inframundo?― preguntó Aiacos con curiosidad.

Generalmente Violete le contaba a detalle lo que pasaba en la sala de té, pero esta vez ella no dijo nada. Se limitó a dejar su gabardina en el perchero y tumbarse boca abajo en la cama.

― ¿Quieres un masaje? ― preguntó solicito colocando sus enormes manos en la pequeña cintura de su ala derecha.

― No… sólo abrázame― dijo ella y en seguida el juez obedeció.

― Me vas a contar― insistió.

― ¿Por qué tan interesado? No hablamos de nada importante.

― Mientes, siempre me dices lo que hablas con ella. Creo que esta vez fue algo importante.

Violete sonrió y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del Juez. Este sonrió cerrando los ojos.

― Creo que esta confundida. No sabe que es lo que siente. Supongo que es algo normal, tomando en cuenta su edad.

― ¿Es asunto de emociones?― preguntó el juez al mismo tiempo se acomodaba en la cama para abrazar a Violete por la espalda.

― Creo que sí. Puede que está enamorada y ni siquiera ella lo sepa.

Aiacos rio entre el cabello y nunca de Violete. Aspiró su aroma para hundir su cabeza entre los largos cabellos rojos.

― ¿Quién será el desafortunado?― preguntó el espectro con una risa burlona

― No lo sé…

― Podrías averiguar, sería divertido, ¿no?

― Estás muy aburrido. ¿No tienes suficiente trabajo?

― La verdad, sólo es curiosidad. Investiga quién es.

La chica se giró para encontrarse con el rostro de quien admiraba tanto. Acarició su mejilla y mirando a los ojos le explicó.

― ¿Sospechas de alguien?

― No, la verdad es que esa mujer nos trata muy mal a todos. Si no está humillando a Minos, está regañándome a mí o torturando a Radamanthys. Aunque empiezo a creer qué ése es masoquista.

― Y… ¿Qué ganamos con saber quién le quita el sueño a Pandora?

― Nada, pero… imagina que sea alguien que conocemos. No me perdería la oportunidad de divertirme― Aiacos sonrió.

― No puedo decirte que no a nada. Aunque deberás ser paciente, pues ella me invita cuando quiere no cuando yo quiera.

* * *

Al terminar la cena, regrese a mi habitación para tratar de descansar. Aunque sería difícil, últimamente mi cabeza es un remolino de ideas que no logro entender. Busco entre mi tocador el cepillo. El espejo me vuelve a mostrar un cadáver de ojos violetas. Abro los alhajeros donde deposito las joyas. Llama mi atención un peculiar brillo.

― ¿De dónde salió esta pluma de ave fénix?

Una pluma peculiar con forma de rombo o corazón. Brillante, hecha de bronce. Mi corazón da un brinco. No pensé tener guardado esto. Inconscientemente deje este recuerdo entre mis joyas. Una vez intente quemarlo pero, al igual que la armadura, se reconstruye sola. Ikki no debió darme nada. ¿Por qué tenía consideraciones conmigo? Siempre fue un misterio. Su trato hacía mí cambió. Es extraño, porque nunca ha representado nada. Aunque le estoy agradecida.

Como lo imagine, no logro conciliar el sueño. Doy vueltas en mi cama una y otra vez sin saber el motivo. Siento que mi cabeza está llena de telarañas. En todas esas imágenes esta él. ¿Por qué? Sus ojos mirándome con determinación y odio. No entiendo porque.

― ¡Hypnos! ¿Por qué me castigas así? Quiero dormir…

No obtuve respuesta. Ese dios debía reírse de mí. O quizá no era él quien provocaba mi insomnio, era yo misma. Decidí caminar un poco, tal vez me canse de andar por los pasillos y consiga que mis ojos se cierren. El castillo era más frío a esa hora de la madrugada. El abrigo mitigaba un poco. Afuera el viento soplaba hasta mover las ramas de los árboles. El sonido de mis pasos no fueron los únicos que sonaron en el pasillo. El eco de otros me detuvo en seco. Una sombra se acercaba despacio. Un andar pausado y conocido. Una enorme silueta se acercaba a mí. Comencé a temblar. ¿Qué me pasa? Yo soy la líder del ejercito de un dios, por qué no puedo mover las piernas.

Los ojos ámbar de Radamanthys me encontraron temblorosa en la pared. Al verme se inclinó.

― Estaba haciendo guardia, señorita Pandora― se explicó de inmediato ― puedo preguntar, ¿qué hace despierta a esta hora de la madrugada?

― No puedo dormir…

Nos quedamos en silencio. Él seguía inclinado ante mí. No supe que decir. Quería volver a mi habitación y encerrarme, no salir en otros doscientos años.

― La acompañare a su habitación― se levantó. Es mucho más alto de lo que recuerdo.

Dimos la vuelta camino a mi recamara. Sentir su mirada en mi espalda, me incomoda. No entiendo porque me sudan las manos. Mi corazón late muy rápido y probablemente mi cara este completamente roja como la de Violete.

― Camina a mi lado. Me pone de nervios que camines tras de mí.

Al momento obedeció. Su compañía entonces me hizo sentir segura y deje de temblar. Mis ojos estaban comenzando a cerrarse. Que alegría, podría dormir. Finalmente llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación. Esperó abriera.

― Buenas noches, señorita. Que descanse― dijo al mismo tiempo con una reverencia.

La habitación se miraba semi oscura gracias a las lámparas tenues que alumbraban. No pude entrar. Si bien tenía sueño, también sentí un miedo profundo a la soledad de esa habitación. Llegó a mi mente Violete, ella debía dormir en los brazos de Aiacos. ¿Por qué pienso idioteces?

― Buenas noches. Puedes irte― le dije a Radamanthys y entré en la habitación dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta.

Suspiré de alivio y de sueño. Escuché los pasos del Wyver alejarse poco a poco. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad, la temperatura de mi cuerpo subió. Corrí a mi cama y me exigí dormir. Quizá mañana desaparezcan estas sensaciones.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Pues espero que sea de su interés… el segundo capítulo se va a poner mejor, van a ver, ya entran en acción los dioses metiches y empieza a tomar más forma, este es el primer cap y es más introducción que otra cosa.**_

 _ **No olviden dejar galletas al gato. (o sea una rew)**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Antes de iniciar, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Me animaron a continuar, quizá por eso no continuó otras historias porque pues no me dicen si bien o mal. Eso también ayuda. Gracias también a otra Ficker SeaDragon que me animo a escribir sobre Radamanthys pero nomás no podía porque no me conectaba con su esencia pero ya lo voy consiguiendo.**_

 _ **Este capítulo, está lleno de sueños, alegorías y cosas sin sentido tal como lo son los sueños e Hypnos se puso a trabajar así que les dejaré una breve explicación de su plan malvado.**_

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Mientras dormías**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

― ¿Qué tienes en mente hermanito?― pregunto Thanatos a su hermano.

― Nada trascendental, leyes básicas del sueño. Verás. Todo ser humano pasa por 4 etapas del sueño y el sueño REM el cual es considerado el último sueño. Este sueño es corto pero con largos periodos de sueño profundo, con forme avanza la noche este periodo se alarga y nace un sueño profundo y desciende. Como cuando la muerte. Pueden tener cinco sueños en una misma etapa o sólo uno en cualquiera. Con un ciclo promedio de 90 a 110 minutos. En la etapa 1 el sueño es liviano, se puede entrar y salir del sueño fácil. A aquí muchas personas experimentan la sensación de caer. En la etapa 2 las ondas cerebrales se vuelven lentas, es decir descansa el cuerpo pero el cerebro aunque funciona no lo hace al 100%. En la etap ya son considerados como sueños profundos y es muy difícil despertar a alguien de él. Ya que las ondas cerebrales se mezclan con las funcionales. En esta etapa, se experimenta el terror nocturno, el miedo a lo desconocido. Pero el sueño REM pese a ser frágil y profundo a la vez, puede manipularse a un estado mayor para recordar todos los sueños. Entonces tomando en cuenta este dato… voy a desbalancear todo a Pandora. Mostrando en sus sueños sólo lo que su inconsciente guarda. Yo no voy a hacer nada, ni a crear ilusiones, sólo la dejaré en REM siempre.

― Y así ella sola nos mostrará lo que no quiere decir… vaya, que interesante eso del sueño. De ahora en adelante dormiré con más cautela.

― Los sueños se dividen en tres, el reflejo de las actividades diarias, los secretos del inconsciente y subconsciente y los sueños premonitorios. Así que apuesto por el segundo― afirmó Hypnos

― Se me hace un buen plan, hermano, pero, en dado caso que no funcione.

― Tengo el plan B. Los viajes astrales… eso la va a poner peor. Pero confió que los sueños lucidos demuestren todo. Verás cómo va a funcionar.

* * *

Un ruido espantoso con gritos y agudo que llaman música, me despertó. Al abrir los ojos y buscar mi mesa de noche no encontré nada. Observe mi cambiada habitación. Era un pequeño cuarto con un closet, cama y un tocador de madera oscura. Las paredes estaban forradas de posters de grupos musicales y figuras oscuras, pentagramas invertidos, símbolos anarquistas. Salí de la habitación gritando y maldiciendo a Thanatos e Hypnos. En la sala comedor del departamento me encontré con Violate acomodando platos en la mesa. Lucia igual, aunque en sus muñecas llevaba brazaletes. Jeans y botas negras que pasaban de sus rodillas. Una playera negra ceñida a su cuerpo. Me miró asustada.

― ¿O través fumaste antes de dormir? Te he dicho que no hagas eso porque tienes pesadillas, prima. Ahora vístete, se está haciendo tarde ― dejo los platos en la mesa y regresó a la cocina.

Fui a su encuentro. Necesitaba saber, era un sueño pero que se supone que haga.

― ¿Ahora qué, Pandora? ¿Estás muy drogada para no ir a la escuela? Tampoco es mi problema, debes ir. Luego tienes faltas y me mandan llamar porque soy tu tutora. Además, a mí la Universidad me consume. Ve a vestirte.

Volví despacio a lo que era mi habitación. La sala me mostró un par de portarretratos donde Violate y yo sonreíamos. Al parecer era mi prima y mi cuidadora. Dentro el closet había ropa muy bonita, demasiados vestidos negros. Tome el primero que encontré con encaje blanco, unas medias guindas y botas de tacón alto. Me senté en la mesa. Violate miraba descuida un concierto de metal que había puesto y lo que me despertó. Mordió un pan tostado con mermelada y jugo de naranja. Observe que mi desayuno era el mismo y un pastelito color azul.

A pesar de ser un sueño, todo se sentía muy real. El sonido del automóvil encenderse, el viento en mis cabellos. Estos dioses se estaban pasando de la raya. Yo no tenía idea de que hacer. Esto era algo nuevo, como una vida alterna. Violate era igual de seria y responsable. Me preguntaba si en este sueño ella también tenía su novio.

― ¿Y tu novio Aiacos?

― Ni me hables de él, que ayer me dejo esperando en el jardín por terminar un proyecto con su clase. Me hubiera avisado y no perder el tiempo. ¿Y tú porque preguntas por él si lo odias?

No respondí. Minutos más tarde llegamos a lo que se supone era mi escuela preparatoria. En la entrada muchos jóvenes se apresuraban para entrar. Violate me dio un beso en la mejilla, me pidió estudiara y no hiciera una tontería.

― No llegues muy tarde a casa, si llegas antes que yo, hay comida en el refrigerador, la calientas en el horno y si fumas, abre la ventana. Te quiero.

Dicho esto, arrancó el automóvil y desapareció en la avenida. Me quede como estatua en el mismo lugar. Decidí no moverme para no continuar con el juego absurdo de los Dioses Gemelos.

― Sé que me oyes Hypnos, debes estar observando divertido. Te informo, que no pienso moverme de aquí. Así el sueño no va avanzar…

― Y si no avanza… te vas a quedar ahí por la eternidad― quien respondió fue Thanatos, con su risa estridente que abarcó todo el sueño― tienes que fluir, como en la vida, así son los sueños… anda que te espera un día interesante. Mi hermano te ha preparado una antesala, especial.

Resignada camine a la entrada. Todos me observaban con miedo y algunos pasaban de mí con prisa. Caminaba por los pasillos buscando el salón que me correspondía. Vi tres muchachas platicando cerca de los estantes. Llamarón mi atención por su vestimenta, jeans, cadenas, chamarras de cuero y tatuajes. Sus cabellos pintados de verde, rojo y amarillo. Diferentes al resto de los alumnos.

― Disculpen… saben que salón… ¿a que salón debo ir?

Las tres me miraron. La del cabello verde río. La de cabello rojo señaló tras de ella una puerta. Di las gracias y entré. Apreté la carpeta que llevaba a mi pecho. Las miradas de mis compañeros eran incomodas y algunas curiosas. Supuse que mi lugar era el último de la fila izquierda cerca a la ventana porque no las sillas estaban separadas.

Las cosas comenzaron entonces a suceder a toda prisa a mí alrededor, la entrada del profesor y sus movimientos fueron una pantalla para mí. Escuche la campana de salida. Todos salían de prisa del salón. Incluso las tres chicas. Finalmente cuando no quedaba nadie salí. Todo volvió a suceder a toda prisa. Sólo distinguía colores deslizándose a mí alrededor hasta llegar a la salida. Me quede de pie sin saber qué hacer. No entendía que clase de papel formaba en este sueño. Estaba acostumbrada que las personas se alejaran de mí. Observé que cada persona estaba dispersa en el sueño. Excepto un grupo de cuatro muchachos que llevaban puestos los jerseys del equipo de futbol americano. Se lanzaban un balón uno al otro. Mi corazón se paralizó, uno de esos muchachos era Ikki. Bromeaba con sus amigos y sonreía. Al verme también se quedó de pie. Sus amigos hicieron un par de bromas y dieron golpes en la espalda, se despidieron y caminaron a su derecha, en dirección al estacionamiento.

― Hola, Pandora… discúlpame por no llamarte ayer, pero el entrenamiento estuvo agotador y sólo quería dormir.

― Esta bien, supongo― respondí siguiendo el juego, quizá de esta forma podría darme cuenta de lo que sucedía.

― ¿Quieres ir al cine el sábado?

― ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué está pasando?

Ikki se desconcertó sin perder el encanto de su sonrisa.

― No sé a qué te refieres, es normal que invite al cine a mi novia. ¿Has estado fumando hierba de nuevo? Pandora ya no hagas eso.

― Vaya broma de los Dioses Gemelos. ¡Esto es absurdo! ― dije sin contener la burla― ¿por qué sería tu novia? Tú siempre has sido bastante distante conmigo. Me guardas rencor por lo de tu hermano.

― ¿Qué te pasa, Pandora? Lo de mi hermano no tiene nada que ver. Shun es demasiado inocente, él no sabía. Además eso le ayudo a madurar.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Pues de lo que le hiciste. Lo aventaste al baño de las niñas para que se le quitara lo chillón. Siempre tenía ganas de hacer algo así… Ven, no te enojes― Ikki se acercó demasiado, hasta conseguir rodearme la cintura. Quise separarme pero el aroma de su loción me cautivó― dame un beso.

― ¿Qué carajos? No, suéltame― había cosas que no podía permitir.

Tomando en cuenta que ellos estaban divirtiéndose a mis expensar. Conseguí aventar a Ikki hasta hacerlo caer al suelo. Esto le provocó un golpe en la cabeza, comenzó a sangrar. Los ojos del Fenix no se movían. Dejó de respirar. Maté a Ikki de Fenix. Grite fuerte. En ese momento todo dio vueltas. Los colores se licuaron en mi cuerpo así como las risas de los Dioses gemelos.

Sólo sentía que mi cuerpo caía a un vacío y no podía detener el vértigo. Este era el poder de Hypnos, controlar a las personas en los sueños hasta volverlos locos o provocar el sueño hasta similar la muerte. Aún sentía el aroma de esa loción. Estos sueños lucidos o me matan o me vuelven loca. Estaba mareada y cerré los ojos para mitigar las náuseas.

Finalmente pude abrir los ojos. De nuevo en un sitio que no era mi habitación. Aunque era grande y había un dosel que adornaba la parte superior de la cama. Las sabanas eran de seda blanca y un aroma exquisito me hizo suspirar. Tente la suavidad de la tela y el colchón y sentí la piel de un hombre que dormía dándome la espalda. Sorprendida ahogue un grito para no despertar al hombre. Su espalda ancha y sus mechones dorados bloquearon todas mis terminales nerviosas. Me cubrí con la sabana porque para mí mala suerte estaba desnuda. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahora? Camine de puntas a la puerta, no quería que me viera. Al tocar la perilla e intentar abrir la puerta, esta se abrió. Valentine entró con una charola que contenía el desayuno. Al ver a Pandora dejó caer lo que llevaba en las manos por la sorpresa. Lo que provocó que Radamanthys despertase.

― ¿Q-quién es usted y qué hace en la habitación de mi señor?

Este lugar no era el inframundo. Era la mansión de los Walden. Valentine comenzó a recoger todo del suelo. Escuché la cama moverse y una sombra tras las cortinas de dosel. Radamanthys se había cubierto con un albornoz rojo y me miraba consternado.

― ¿De dónde saliste?

Cómo explicarle que desperté ahí y era un sueño, ¿por qué si era un sueño? "Esto es un sueño" me repetí constantemente.

― Dale ropa a esta niña― ordenó a su sirviente― al terminar hablaremos.

Acompañe a Valentine a una habitación y me ofreció un vestido azul, después me dijo que su amo me vería en el estudio que procurará ser discreta, no querían rumores o mal entendidos. Pero si el mal entendido es este. Esto no está pasado. Sin embargo, todo era tan real que por un momento pensé que no era un sueño, era el pasado. Aunque eso era imposible porque los dioses gemelos no tienen ese poder, al final siguen siendo dioses menores.

Termine de vestirme. Acomode mis cabellos y baje al estudio con toda la sutileza posible. Con la misma astucia de un ratón que no quiere ser descubierto por el gato. Toque la puerta, la voz de Radamanthys me invitó a pasar. Cerré tras de mí. Me invitó a sentarme. No sabía que iba a decir, esto era vergonzoso.

― ¿Cómo entraste a mi recamara, Pandora? Me sorprendes y más porque no recuerdo que haya pasado nada entre nosotros. ¿Sólo entraste a dormir?

La confusión era una de las mejores armas de Hypnos. Miré la ventana, deje que hablara.

― Te dije que debíamos ser cuidadosos. Sí te descubren mis padres, van a matarte y es en serio.

― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Cómo por qué Pandora? Tu familia tiene la peor reputación del pueblo. ¿Se te olvido por lo que veo por eso te metiste a mi recamara?

― ¿Qué clase de reputación?

― ¿Quieres que discutamos eso de nuevo? Sobre sus… fiestas extravagantes, orgias, rituales. Magia negra. Es evidente que mis padres no me quieran ver contigo. Ellos son fieles devotos de la iglesia y…

No pude evitar reírme al escuchar tremenda tontería y más viniendo de él. Ahora resulta que convirtieron a Radamanthys en puritano.

― Baja la voz. Incluso he tenido que sobornar a Valentine para que no diga nada. Ahora… ¿Me vas a decir cómo entraste? ¿Usaste algún tipo de magia?

― Sí, la del sueño, invoque a los dioses Hypnos y Morfeo para que me ayudaran a entrar― dije sarcásticamente.

― Lo sé, eres pagana también. Eso ya no importa. Sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer. Mi familia sólo está buscando una forma de quemarlos. Incluso mi padre conoce inquisidores. Debes cuidarte y lo mejor será, no volver a vernos.

Me encogí de hombros. Finalmente era un sueño. No me interesaba en absoluto. Sólo esperaba que terminara y despertara la habitación de mi castillo. Me levanté para salir del estudio.

― Espera― llamó él tomándome del brazo― así nada más… simplemente aceptas no volver a vernos. ¿No te importo?

― Lo haces por mi bien, supongo. Entonces, lo aceptó.

― ¡No! Así de fácil… creo que algo escondes. ¿Por qué ahora aceptas? Las otras veces me llorabas, implorabas a mis pies que no te dejara y ahora sólo aceptas.

Sus manos apretaron mis brazos, me lastimaba. El dolor era tan real como mis lágrimas.

― ¿Tienes otro amante?

― ¿Qué dices? No, suéltame…― de nuevo tenía esta sensación de ser aprisionada.

― Mientes, debí saberlo. Mujeres como tú tienes infinidad de amantes y sólo buscabas beneficio conmigo.

Sus ojos ámbar estaban llenos de furia como cuando se siente herido después de torturarlo. Aquellas veces contenía su ira en el puño y jamás me hizo daño. Esta vez, la misma energía de su puño me rompió la nariz. Caí al suelo observando sobre mi mano la sangre. ¿Por qué el dolor era muy triste? Comencé a llorar.

― Pensándolo bien, será mejor que te mueras― dijo mientras llamaba a su padre.

Esto no estaba bien. Me levanté. Busque algo que pudiera usar para defenderme. Una espada, un jarrón, un cuchillo. Sólo había libros y plumas. Justo cuando decidí que una maceta podría salvarme. Radamanthys tiró de mis cabellos y me llevó fuera del estudio.

― Bruja― dijo señalándome.

Un hombre más alto que él me miró con desprecio y sonrió.

― Llamaré al inquisidor. Por fin nos vamos a deshacer de esa familia. Buen trabajo, hijo…

― ¡No! Esto no está sucedió. Radamanthys, ¿qué haces?

― ¿Por qué lo llamas así? Asquerosa bruja― una mujer que debía ser su madre me abofeteó― te vamos a quemar en leña verde.

Grite lo más fuerte que puede pero no sucedía nada. Basta, les pedí a los dioses pero nunca fui escuchada. Radamanthys me miraba complacido, como si esto fuera su plan desde el principio. Valentine me miraba tras de él, asustado y consternado. Entre mi llanto y miedo fui trasladada a un tronco de madera, alrededor de mí una pila de leña y troncos viejos listos para ser encendidos. Estaba en shock. De verdad iba a morir en el sueño. ¿Por qué?

Radamanthys me observaba entre la multitud enardecida por ver mi cuerpo arder. Valentine seguía a su lado algo decía a su oído y entonces. Radamanthys lamió su mejilla derecha.

― ¡Eres un cerdo Radamanthys! ― le grite. Nadie sabía a quién me dirigía, sólo él. Quien se señaló con el dedo índice y después negó con el mismo.

El cielo estaba estrellado y la luna menguante. Un hombre dijo palabras en latín y se encendió el fuego. No paraba de llorar. El calor comenzó a sofocarme, la risa de Radamanthys me dolió tanto que cuando despertara lo iba a torturar por mero placer.

Cruce un túnel. ¿A caso si estaba muerta? Mientras caminaba observa figuras de colores en las paredes, ojos, pirámides, espirales, todo en una distorsión aumentada. Una vez termine de cruzar el túnel me encontré en una mesa con tres sillas. Un cuarto pintado de gris, similar a los interrogatorios. ¿Qué hice esta vez?

Después de algunos minutos la puerta se abrió. Athena entró, llevaba un traje sastre color blanco y se sentó frente a mí con una libreta. Encendió una grabadora. Dijo la fecha e iniciar el interrogatorio del caso de asesinato pasional. Iba a hablar pero ella me calló con un movimiento de su dedo.

― ¿De qué se me acusa ahora?

― De nada señora. Le recuerdo que es usted testigo del doble homicidio de su esposo y su amante, el amante de usted no de su esposo. El Señor Valentine, amigo y compañero de trabajo de su difundo esposo ha declarado que usted tenía conocimiento de las intenciones de este para asesinar a su amante. El hermano de la víctima, de su amante ya ha levantado cargos contra usted. Argumenta que usted los asesino. Sólo quiero que me confirme. ¿Dónde estaba usted la noche del doble homicidio?

― ¿Dice que yo los mate? No recuerdo nada. No voy a hablar. Quiero a mi abogado.

Al momento Aiacos entró en el cuarto en compañía de Violate, su asistente. El espectro me sonrío. Abrió su portafolio y sacó un par de documentos o fotografías donde mostraba lo que hice en la hora del asesinato.

― ¿Qué quieren lograr con todo esto?― pregunté aburrida.

― Justicia― observó Saori dejando su asiento. Me quede asolas con mis abogados.

― La verdad es que quien está haciendo alboroto de más es el hermano de Ikki― reconoció Violate― ese mocoso quiere hundirte.

― Estamos haciendo hasta lo imposible por sacarte de esta. Además…― Aiacos me susurró al oído― el Juez del caso es amigo mío. Vas a quedar libre.

― Pero antes de eso… debes elegir a quien quieres revivir― dijo de pronto Violate― debes elegir a quien revivimos. A Ikki o a Radamanthys. Después todo será borrado.

― Dioses gemelos tramposos. Que se mueran los dos… no me importa.

― Pandora, no digas eso… el tren sale a las 5 con un recorrido de 8 horas por minuto― comenzó a decir Aiacos

― Las mariposas de Myu vuelan a una velocidad de 350 km por segundo, todas siempre regresan a casa después de las 6 ― No entendía lo que decía Violate.

― ¡Basta! Me vuelvo loca.

Así que salí del cuarto para encontrarme en un jardín. Escuchaba una canción en inglés. El jardín estaba situado en medio de montañas. Debían ser los campos Elíseos, pero había elefantes negros de seis metros, gatos de colores de cinco y un enorme barco esquivando ballenas voladoras. Cruce el jardín, las voces de los Dioses se escuchaban distorsionadas, como si sus palabras fueran una cinta al revés. "Number 3" dijo una voz bajo una piedra. "Es el número de la trinidad y la perfección" "¿Qué numero tienes tú?" "Yo tengo el 7 que es la buena suerte" "ocho es infinito, ocho es infinito" Decían las voces. Comencé a correr cuando una araña se cruzó en mi camino. Corrí al sitio donde provenía el sonido de campanas. Sin embargo, tropecé porque las cucarachas comenzaron a subir a mi cuerpo. Mientras corría despavorida intentaba sacudirlas de mi cuerpo.

― Sácame de aquí― en medio de mi agitación dije.

Llegue al inicio de una montaña cubierta de nieve. La araña había desaparecido. Sentí frío y soledad. Descanse un momento de la adrenalina. Esto era un sueño verdaderamente espectacular. Sonreí y dije al cielo.

― Vaya, este si me sorprendió. Puedo decir que me gustó mucho. ¿Ahora que van a hacer?

― Sólo hay una forma en la que puedes despertar― dijo Cheshire vestido de campesino― debes dejar que tu subconsciente escoja la llave.

― ¿Cuál llave?

El espectro gatito me guío bajo una cascada congelada. Tras ella me dijo se encontraba la llave pero ella debía elegir bien. Estaba nerviosa, comencé a sudar. Tenía miedo de lo que fuera encontrarme en esa cascada. Miré dos veces a Cheshire que sonreía divertido. Este tipo de sueños psicodélicos podían ser también aterradores.

― Elige― oí decir a Cheshire. Ahora flotaba frente a mí― hay una dragón de dos patas y un ave inmortal. A los dos les quitaron la cabeza y la sangre es el rio que da de comer a los sueños.

Camine despacio a una cavidad de la cueva tras la cascada. Había sangre en las piedras. Me detuve. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

― La cabeza siempre da las órdenes. ¿No te divierte? Es tan sofisticado.― decía Cheshire incongruencias o claves.

Un altar con simbología extraña tenía la cabeza de Radamanthys e Ikki. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero el ojo derecho de Radamanthys no, me miró y grite. El lugar comenzó a derrumbarse,

― ¡Sácame de aquí!― grite tan fuerte que al despertar tuve a mi alrededor a las espectros y a Zeros de Rana preguntando por mi estado crítico.

― Sé que fue inesperado… pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y desayunar― dije una vez recompuesta de los sueños. Ya estaba segura que estaba en la realidad. Dentro del castillo, con los espectros, en compañía de Violate que escuchaba atenta cada uno de mis sueños.

― Vaya que sorprendentes sueños. Yo normalmente no los recuerdo.

― Tan mala noche pase que espero no ver a Radamanthys o me desquitaré con él.

Violete iba a decir algo pero nos interrumpió un sirviente. Justamente el aludido apareció en la sala. Lo miré cuando hizo la reverencia.

― Señorita Pandora, le informó que partiré a la misión que me encomendó días atrás. Regresaré en tres días.

No recordaba haber asignado una misión, ¿o sí? He estado tan confundida que no entiendo.

― ¿A dónde?

― Usted me pidió que fuera al Oeste del Inframundo para una audiencia con las Señor Nergal y la señora Ereshkigal, para confirmar su neutralidad en la Guerra Santa.

Al escuchar los nombres de los dioses recordé mi petición. Sin embargo, Radamanthys no me miraba.

― Mírame… ¿acaso te avergüenzas de algo?

― No, señorita Pandora.

― Encima de interrumpir mi desayuno tienes…

No era capaz de sostenerme la mirada.

― Lo siento. Partiré en seguida, disculpe las molestias.

De disculpas nada. Nunca entenderé porque Radamanthys saca lo peor de mí, pareciera que me provoca con su presencia, con sus actos indiferentes. Una vez de pie, me acerque a él rápidamente para poder darle un buen golpe en la mejilla. Y quería no sólo darle una cachetada, quería gritarle millones de improperios y no sabía porque lo despreciaba tanto.

―…Vete

Radamanthys no se defendió, volvió a hacer una reverencia y salió. Volví a quedar sola con Violate. Ella estaba sorprendida y asustada.

― No quería que vieras esto… él siempre es así, arrogante, creyendo que puede mandarse solo y hacer las cosas por él mismo. Afortunadamente Aiacos no es así, es un hombre obediente y …

No continúe, Violate estaba pálida y miraba en todas direcciones.

― Di lo que tengas que decir. Contigo no hay problema…

― ¿P-por qué lo golpeaste? Él no hizo nada.

― ¿Qué no hizo nada? Por qué no me miró. ¿A caso le avergüenzo? ¿Le da pena mirarme? Sé que me rechaza porque soy mujer, más joven y no acepta que sea su líder.

Violate asintió. Como sentí su incomodidad le pedí que se retirara. Yo estaba furiosa y no entendía. ¿Por qué siempre descargo mi ira con él? Tal vez sea verdad, y como dice Violate él no hizo nada, pero… esa forma de rechazarme, de evitarme me molesta. Por si fuera poco los nefastos sueños de los Dioses Gemelos. Ahora el muy idiota se va a las tierras de las diosas más sanguinarias y carnívoras… espero que regrese completo.

― ¿Por qué eres tan mala con el Wyvern?― la voz de Thanatos se escuchó en mi cabeza― él tenía vergüenza de verte porque tuvo el mismo sueño que tú… donde te quemaban por bruja― dicho eso comenzó a carcajearse hasta que su voz desapareció.

* * *

― Lo golpeó tan fuerte que hasta a mí me dolió― contó Violate una vez en el estudio de Aiacos quien revisaba unos documentos― en ningún momento vi que le faltara al respeto. De hecho lo note nervioso…

― ¿Nervioso?― Aiacos dejo su pluma y cruzó sus brazos. Miró a su novia que se acomodó sobre el escritorio.

― No podía mirarla a los ojos y eso fue lo que la molestó. Estoy segura que algo le pasaba al Wyvern.

― Pedazo de idiota. Te dije que es masoquista. Le gusta que lo azoten y seguro lo éxito. Enfermo.

― Aunque… creo que él podría ser

Los ojos de Aiacos se abrieron enromes, dibujando una sonrisa perversa al escuchar a su ala derecha.

― No estoy segura… es que no sé cómo explicarlo. ¿Puede alguien demostrar su afecto por otro de forma agresiva?

― Sí, Pandora está loca y Radamanthys también. Ya lo tenemos.

― No, aún no puedes afirmar…

― Confió en tu instinto― dijo acariciando uno de sus mechones largos― las mujeres tienen un instinto mucho más desarrollado que el nuestro. Si no fuera este mundo tan dedicado a lo masculino, ustedes deberían dominar.

Dicho esto, se acercó a donde ella. Sentada en su escritorio, abrió las piernas para poder ser abrazada.

― Voy a hacerle la vida imposible a Rada cuando vuelva… "tu novia Pandora" le diré… una niña enamorada de él.

― Que perverso eres…― sonrió Violate― ¿será que a él también le gusta?

― Le gusta la mala vida, es evidente― respondió el Juez de Garuda― deja que le cuente a Minos… y vamos a hacer un buen festín con el Wyvern

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Bueno, gracias por sus mensajes. Siempre he creído así sea uno quien lea y le guste el trabajo esta bien hecho.**_

 _ **Nergal y Ereshkigal* ambos dioses del inframundo en la mitología sumeria y mesopotámica, o sea Babilonia.**_

 _ **REM* tal como lo expliqué en voz de Hypnos de esos se tratan los sueños y como es un tema muy complejo quise explicarlo para que vean el tipo de herramientas que usa. Además puede conectar a los soñadores al mismo tiempo. Cosa que hizo con Radamanthys y Pandora. De Ikki luego sabrán es que agregarlo en la historia sin perder el canon me cuesta un poco pero ya encontraremos una forma**_

 _ **Y finalmente, los sueños son así bien extraños, locos y divertidos.**_

 _ **Gracias una vez más por el tiempo y las galletas que dejan al gato que escribe y no es Cheshire.**_

 _ **Besos a todos. Espero continuar pronto.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno, tarde un poco pero creo que salió algo bien de esto. No sabía cómo integrar a Ikki. Además una de ustedes pillas se adelantó a la idea. Sobre Fenix investigando que cosa pasaba en su vida y la fuente de sus extraños sueños. Bien esta es la tercera parte. Creo que me está quedando algo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Me gusta escribir sobre Violate y Aiacos, después les haré una viñeta a ellos solos.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y espero no decepcionarlas.**_

 _ **Continuamos**_

 _ **-o-**_

 **Mientras dormías**

 **Capítulo 3**

― ¿Y no puede hablar con ellos… hacer que paren con esto?

Preguntó Violate cuándo decidí contarle sobre mis sueños. Me encontraba cansada y con un desgaste físico increíble. Cada sueño era tan real que por cada uno, perdía energía y me nacían ojeras. Una semana completa entre pesadillas, sueños oníricos y algunos sueños subidos de tono. Los Dioses Gemelos además de divertirse conmigo, estaban intrigados en conocer mis sentimientos. No entiendo por qué. Ni siquiera yo sé que siento y esto me confunde más. Violete muy amable escuchó cada uno de mis sueños. Observaba curiosa mis relatos, en ocasiones sonreía, otras abría los ojos sorprendida. Algunas veces sus gestos de desagrado e incertidumbre me daban a entender que tenía una imaginación muy activa.

Me preocupa mi estado de salud. Estos sueños son cada vez más reales y complejos. Violete colocó su mano derecha sobre la mía. A mi mente llegó Partita, mi única amiga en el mundo de mi infancia. Aunque sé que jamás la volveré a ver porque, su esposo se la llevó para siempre. Violate era una representación de esa noble amistad que se tiene entre mujeres. Hace años que nadie me daba una caricia así. No sentía el apoyo fraternal de otra igual. Conocía poco o casi nada sobre la vida de Violate. Ella hablaba muy poco de sí misma. Todo el tiempo escuchaba mis quejas, problemas, reclamos y ahora mis angustias. Creo que eso es una amiga, si no lo es, entonces, quizá es una hermana. Así que mis lágrimas se escaparon.

Sentí los brazos de Violate rodeando mi cuello. No pude parar de llorar. Su calor era confortable, como el de mamá, como el de Partita. La abrace. Su mano acarició mi cabeza y susurraba "ya, ya, ya pasará" Como lo hiciera con una hija. Lo que nunca había llorado desde la muerte de mis padres, la muerte de los empleados de mi castillo; lo lloré. Culpe a los Dioses Gemelos por todo el daño que me hicieron y aún ahora. El tormento por el que me sometían cada noche no tenía perdón ni razón de ser. Un capricho por saber mis sentimientos.

Después de diez minutos me aleje de Violate, tome un pañuelo y limpie mis ojos. Ella aún me sostenía los hombros.

― ¿Qué es lo que siente en verdad Señorita Pandora? ― preguntó de pronto― porque tal vez esa es la respuesta para que cese todo esto.

― No lo sé― susurré. Y era verdad, no lo sé.

― Tal vez la única que se atormenta es usted. Me ha dicho que sus sueños siempre son relacionados con el Señor Wyvern y el Caballero del Fenix. ¿Por qué? Si los Dioses Gemelos supieran sus sentimientos no harían nada de esto. Quizá es su misma mente la que crea estas trampas y el Dios Hypnos aprovecha para lastimarla.

Miré los ojos marrón de la espectro. Ella tenía una suposición con sentido, más que mis mismos planteamientos. Sonrió dulcemente.

― Es una suposición, señorita― dijo al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza. Debió creer que su atrevimiento me molestaría.

Se alejó de mí, regresó a su asiento y bebió un poco de té de jazmín.

― Acertada, tal vez. Gracias Violate.

― No sé cómo funcionan los poderes de los Dioses del Sueño. Lo poco que mi Señor Aiacos me explica, puedo suponer algo.

Tome la mano de Violate y la apreté con fuerza.

― Duerme conmigo esta noche.

La espectro casi escupe el té. Tosido levemente, se aclaró la garganta. Pensó un momento.

― Me gustaría que me acompañaras hoy… No hay ningún otro espectro en el Inframundo que pueda cuidarme de una forma más cercana. ¿Me entiendes? Tal vez sí estás tú, ellos…

― Necesita que alguien la cuide. Alguien, me refiero alguien cercano y que confié. Está bien, velare su sueño.

Más tranquila al saber que estaría vigilada por uno de los mejores espectros del Inframundo, pude respirar mejor. Violate se marchó. Prometió volver en punto de las nueve de la noche. Tal vez debía preparar una rica cena. Pedí que adecuaran mi habitación con otra cama gemela para mi invitada. Agua, fruta, dulces, galletas, café, chocolates, todo para estar cómodas. Violate ha demostrado lealtad y sobre todo me ofreció su amistad. Debía responder igual. Eso hacen las mujeres normales de nuestra edad. ¿Cierto?

* * *

Una vez Violate volvió a Antinora junto a Aiacos; contó a detalle la charla y la situación emocional de la representante de Hades. El Juez escuchaba atentamente con la mano en la boca y su codo recargado en la mesa de forma pensativa. Una vez dijo que pasaría la noche con Pandora. Garuda hizo una mueca de desagrado. No quería estar sin ella una noche. Violate lo convenció por dos horas para que aceptara el hecho y dejara de comportarse como niño inmaduro.

Durante la comida, Aiacos, comentó algo interesante.

― Creo que lo que desean los Dioses Gemelos, es hacer llegar al límite a Pandora.

― Lo van a conseguir― apuntó Violate.

― ¿Dónde están los sospechosos por cierto?

Violate se encogió de hombros. Radamanthys debió haber regresado hace dos días de su misión con los dioses Sumerios.

― ¿Pandora no está preocupada?― preguntó Aiacos antes de limpiar su boca con la servilleta de tela.

Su novia negó con la cabeza.

― Esta noche trataré de averiguar más. Y que quede claro, que no lo hago por nuestra curiosidad, sino porque ella necesita ayuda.

― No está preocupada por Radamanthys. Es mala señal. Aposte con Minos a qué el afortunado era él.

― Quien debería estar preocupado por el Wyvern eres tú y el Grifo. Una semana y él no ha reportado su localización.

Aiacos palideció. La reacción firme de su novia lo desconcertó. Nunca la había visto en un estado de total seriedad y preocupación. Ella tenía un fuerte espíritu combativo pero su carácter era más bien dócil y servicial. Pocas veces la ha visto deicida en algunos temas. La observó fijamente.

― Tú me dijiste una vez que aquella tierra de los dioses Sumerios era peligrosa. Son dioses terriblemente sanguinarios.

Aiacos meditó un momento.

― La diosa Ereshkigal es la ama y señora de esa parte del Inframundo junto a su esposo Nergal, pero este sólo está con ella para calmar su ira y no desatar una guerra aún más grande que la nuestra. Antes de la Guerra Santa, alguno de los jueces va a esas tierras para continuar con los tratados de neutralidad. Cuentan que, esa carnicera. Para apaciguar su ira y continuar en paz con el Señor Hades, se dan ofrendas. Desconozco que haya llevado Radamanthtys.

― ¿No es preocupante? Sé que esa diosa es hermana de Isthar, la contra parte de la Diosa Artemisa… Ereshkigal come cadáveres. Los muertos que llegan a sus tierras son devorados. Sus almas no trascienden jamás.

― Es el Infierno del Inframundo. Lo sé.

Analizando las circunstancias, el juez dijo esperaría un día más para el regreso de su compañero, si no volvía, enviaría una tropa a buscarlo.

― Ahora ya no es sólo por curiosidad, Violate. Creo que Pandora no es consciente de nada con toda su licuadora mental. Deberías informarle de esto. De lo contrario, tendré que enviar una patrulla de búsqueda.

* * *

― No tienes buena cara, hermano― preguntó Shun a su hermano mayor. Ambos estaban en mansión Kido.

Algunas veces Ikki solía visita a su hermano quien decidió vivir en aquel lugar. No tenía otra parte a donde ir y en vista que su hermano iba y venía como un trota mundos, se quedó. Ikki llegó por la mañana. De inmediato lo atendieron. Proporcionaron una habitación y desayuno. Comentó a Shun y Saori vivir en un pequeño cuarto cerca de la bahía de Tokyo. En realidad era tranquilo y le gustaba el ambiente. A veces ayudaba a los pescadores. Estaba pensando comprar un bote.

Lamentablemente su aspecto no era el mejor. Lucia demacrado y con claros signos de falta de sueño. No dormía con frecuencia. Saori pensó que se trataba de alcohol o drogas, pero Ikki era bastante joven para esas cosas.

― No he dormido bien― respondió con un gran bostezo― despierto a las tres de la madrugada después de un sueño extraño. Intento dormir pero no puedo. El sueño regresa alrededor de las seis, dos horas antes de despertar. Así se va la noche.

― ¿Quieres que te veas un médico?― preguntó Saori― haré que te vea el mejor y tal vez con un tratamiento…

― No, Saori, gracias. Tal vez deba sólo descansar o dejarlo pasar.

Shun no se tragó el cuento. Conocía a su hermano, el orgullo y el ego no le permitían dejarse ayudar. Algo debía atormentarlo para tenerlo en ese estado. ¿Dinero? ¿Comida? ¿Culpa? Una vez Saori los dejó para realizar otras actividades, Shun comenzó a bombardear a su hermano con preguntas. Quería saber que pasaba realmente. ¿Estás enamorado? ¿Es por Esmeralda? ¿Ya lo superaste? Debe ser tu conciencia. Tienes sentimientos de culpa por todos los muertos que tienes. ¿Por qué no perdonas? Perdónate a ti mismo. Es porque no quise vivir contigo. Puede que sean tus miedos que te niegas a aceptar.

― Siempre tengo pesadillas…― terminó por decir fastidiado de toda la sarta de tonterías que decía su hermano― una y otra vez… pesadillas o sueños extraños. Escenas ridículas, sangrientas, veo mi muerte… Sueño con Pandora y sus asquerosos espectros.

Shun tragó saliva. Pidió bajaran la voz. Exigió los detalles. Ikki no tenía muchas ganas de hablar pero al ver la cara de preocupación de su joven hermano inicio.

― Comencé a soñar con Pandora. Algunas veces estudiábamos en la misma escuela, otras era mi novia, una mi esposa, otro día la asesinaba. Otras veces yo mataba a Radamanthys y así… sueños que no tienen sentido de ser pero por una razón siento que tienen una conexión.

― La culpa es de Pandora― afirmó Shun en tono molesto― ella siempre está metiéndonos en problemas. No dudo que ella este haciéndote daño por venganza.

― ¿Tú crees? Aquello quedo sellado. No hay más que decir.

― Ella te odia porque nunca me dejaste…― repuso Shun furioso.

― No lo creo, la última vez que la vi… quedamos en buenas condiciones

Ikki recordó el día que le entregó una de las plumas de su armadura como señal de paz. Como señal de no te metas con nosotros. Mientras Shun seguía teorizando los motivos por los que Pandora era la culpable. Ikki pensó que lo mejor sería investigar la conexión de los sueños. No había contado del todo a su hermano que también en los sueños, Radamanthys aparecida. Algunas veces lo asesinaba otras era la victima pero siempre por razones estúpidas o por Pandora.

― Ya cállate, Shun― puntualizo el mayor― no te preocupes, intentaré dormir o tomar algun medicamento.

― P-pero… ¿Y Pandora? Tenemos que saber qué pasa. Yo te acompañaré a su castillo y…

La mirada asesina de su hermano hizo que Shun guardará silencio.

― Jamás he pedido a nadie que ayude a solucionar mis problemas. En dado caso, si Pandora tiene algo que ver, iré yo mismo a averiguar. Como cortesía te informo.

Dicho esto, se levantó de la sala y fue a su recamara temporal. Dejando a Shun en medio de la incertidumbre y el asombro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los Dioses Gemelos degustaban té de rosas en los campos Eliseos. Al mismo tiempo que escuchaban la melodía de una lira tocada por alguna ninfa.

― Esto se pone cada vez más interesante, hermano― señaló Thanatos― necesitábamos quitarnos el aburrimiento.

― Te dije que era buena idea tener de mascota a Pandora… nos ha dado la mejor diversión en siglos― comentó Hypnos disolviendo el azúcar en su taza.

― ¿Cómo terminará esto?

― Ni siquiera yo sé Thantatos, sólo les pedí a mis niños que le pusieran un poco de su toque a los sueños de Pandora. Ya no tarda mucho para que algo explote y ella decida que va a hacer.

Guardaron silenció para aplaudir el terminó de la sonata de la joven. Thanatos pidió otra melodía mientras elegía algún bocadillo de la mesa de centro.

― Por cierto… ¿por qué no ha vuelto Radamanthys de las tierras de Ereshkigal?― Hypnos dejo su taza de té en la mesa y miró a su hermano― ¿tienes algo que ver?

― No― respondió secamente el pelinegro― sabes que tenemos prohibido hablar o tener una relación con alguna otra deidad que no sea la de nuestro circulo. Por otra parte, la diosa sumeria es una bestia.

― Entonces. ¿Dónde está Radamanthys?

― No lo sé, Hypnos pero esto sólo le va a dar más drama a la comedia de Pandora. Imagina que algo le suceda…

― El Señor Hades va enfurecer y podríamos comenzar una guerra contra los dioses más perversos, sádicos y violentos del Inframundo. Ni siquiera los dioses hindúes superan esa violencia y odio que conserva Ereshkigal.

― ¿Tienes miedo?― preguntó Thanatos con una sonrisa― podríamos morir en dos minutos contra algún guerrero sumerio. Marduk nos cortaría la cabeza y Gilgamesh desollaría vivo al Señor Hades. Que aterrador.

Hypnos hizo una mueca de desagrado al pensar que sin poder defenderse podrían morir. Y es que en verdad. El ejército de Ereshkigal era tan poderoso y temido porque no conocen la piedad. Además que su Dios supremo, Anu goza del sufrimiento humano y de otros seres.

― ¿No deberíamos preocuparnos por Radamanthys?― preguntó Hypnos

― Pandora es quien… Ya tienes más material para hacerla perder la cordura.

* * *

La guardia nocturna de Violate comenzó a las nueve de la noche. La esperé con mucha emoción. Como una niña espera a sus amigas que dormirán en su casa. Cuando entró a mi habitación acomodó su armadura en una esquina. Le pedí que lo hiciera porque no pelearía, sólo necesitaba su compañía. Violate se sentó en la mesa cerca de la ventana, donde deje una cafetera, galletas y pastel de zanahoria. A ella le sorprendía mi gusto en los juegos de té, decía que eran como de juguete. La luna estaba llena y se observaba desde mi habitación. Violate comió varios pedazos de pastel y café.

― ¿Aiacos no se molestó por esta decisión?― pregunté con la taza en las manos.

― Fue una orden, no tendría por qué molestarse. Él sabe que es mi deber.

― Me gustaría que ese sentido del deber y respeto lo tuviera el idiota de Radamanthtys…

Violate guardo silencio y agachó la mirada. Observé preocupación en su rostro. Por cierto y ese, ¿dónde está?

― ¡Radamanthys! Tiene una semana que no sé de él. ¿Dónde está?

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Por culpa de mi estado anímico y los sueños, olvide a Radamanthys. Fue a las tierras lejanas del Inframundo con Ereshkigal para ofrendar lo de cada Guerra Santa, tanto al término como al final siempre el Señor Hades le envía obsequios para mantener el orden. Se supone que debió regresar hace dos días y no he recibido noticias de él.

― Violate… llama a Aiacos y Minos, los necesito ahora. Van a salir a buscar a Radanamthys.

No sé si fue mi mente que se nubló por los nervios o el terror de no saber de él, que mis ojos vieron una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Violate antes de salir en busca de los jueces.

― Al parecer, esta noche no dormirás― dijo la sombra de Hypnos en la pared.

Mis manos temblaron. No tenía tiempo para escuchar a un dios cruel. Radamanthys podría estar en problemas.

― Vaya, te preocupa el Wyvern. Claro, si no está, con quien vas a desquitarte. A quien vas a culpar de todo. A quien vas a lastimar como venganza de tu mundo gris. Quien va a recibir todo ese odio a la humanidad…

Intente ignorarlos. Salí de mi habitación. Llame a Chessire y Zeros. Les pedí que informaran a todo el inframundo sobre la ausencia de Radamanthys, de esta forma tendría al pendiente a todos. No sabía que esperar ni mucho menos que sucedería. Lo que sentía mi corazón se sentía más vivo que nunca, sin dejar de latir. Mi temperatura subió, estaba furiosa y aterrada. Pensé que Radamanthys era un idiota. Si algo le sucedió… el Señor Hades se enfadara conmigo y podría castigarme.

― ¿Más castigos?― dijo Thanatos― Pandora, eres demasiado ilusa en estas situaciones. Más te vale que el Wyvern este con vida o tendrás que recibir la ira de nuestro Señor Hades.

No respondí. ¿Más castigos? Más castigos que soportar a estos dos dioses. No me importaría si me mata el Señor Hades. Me duele más mi falta de responsabilidad. Cómo pude ser tan negligente y no monitorear las actividades del Inframundo. Enfrasque mi realidad en mis problemas que olvide lo elemental. Además a Radamanthys nadie lo puede lastimar. Nadie que no sea yo tiene derecho a poner una mano encima. Por qué él…

La puerta se abrió y disperso mis pensamientos incoherentes. Minos y Aiacos entraron. Ambos hicieron una reverencia.

― Escojan a los mejores de sus hombres y busquen a Radamanthys― ordene.

Ambos jueces aceptaron y salieron del cuarto. Violate caminó tras de Aiacos. ¡No! La necesitaba conmigo, así que le ordene se quedara. Aiacos movió la cabeza en aprobación y salió.

― No te vayas ahora, Violate.

― No

― Tengo miedo

Justo cuando creí que podría manejar la situación en compañía de Violate. Chessire entró dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro tierno. Sus colmillos salían de sus labios. Desee que dijera que Radamthys había llegado o que se quedó dormido, algo que pudiera darme una esperanza.

― El Caballero del Fenix pide audiencia con la Señorita Pandora.

Violate quedo alerta ante la petición. La miré confundida. ¿Qué hace un caballero de Athena en un momento de crisis como este?

― H-hazlo pasar― dije con la lengua entumida.

Violate estaba en guardia, lista para pelear.

― ¿Cómo es que entró?― preguntó ella.

Me encogí de hombros. Ya nos lo explicará él.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Si hasta yo me quede en incertidumbre pero que ni sé yo misma donde esta Radamanthys, una de las cosas más maravillosas de la escribida, es que los personajes muchas veces hacen lo que quieren y sólo los dejas ser. En realidad se me perdió Radamanthys con mis dioses favoritos. Si pueden leer más sobre Ereshkigal o si ya la conocen, imagínense porque Pandora y hasta los dioses gemelos están a la expectativa. Ella es el mal en el inframundo.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus galletas, un abrazo a todas.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ya no lxs dejaré con incertidumbre que es bien gacho eso... y pues ya sé dónde quedo Radamanthys. Esos Dioses gemelos ya empiezan a sentir los estragos de sus travesuras. Pandora quedará más loca que antes. Bueno, este es el cuarto capítulo. Me está gustando como va, porque yo amo la mitología Sumeria y le sé perfecto, por eso es que de sólo imaginar que Hades teme y reconoce el poder devastador que tienen los dioses de ese panteón, es real.**_

 _ **Gracias a todxs los que se tomaron el tiempo en dejarme un comentario y seguir, leer y apoyar esta loca idea, que como ven va bien. Leer me pone muy contenta y por eso me apresuro a terminar la historia y no dejarlas tanto tiempo en suspenso.**_

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Mientras dormías**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

De acuerdo con su explicación, el Fenix llegó con ayuda de Virgo mi castillo. Este aceptó ayudarlo por simpatía o quien sabe que más porque no le puse mucha atención. Quería hablar conmigo en privado. Miró despectivamente a Violate y me negué. No confiaba en él aunque… hubiese sido amable la última vez que lo vi. No parecía muy contento. Además estábamos en crisis y tenerlo aquí significaba doble problema. Le pedí que hablara. No tenía mucho tiempo.

Pidió privacidad, cosa que por su puesto negué. Dije que Violate era de mi entera confianza. Así que lo anime a que iniciará.

― Este no es un buen momento, Fenix.

― Nunca es buen momento para las mujeres. Por eso vine.

― ¿Estás aquí por los sueños? Es por eso.

Una vez dado en el clavo. Fenix abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente.

― Entonces es verdad, ¿tienes que ver con todo esto?

― Yo no, son los dioses del sueño quienes me están jugando una mala broma. Disculpa por involucrarte. No era mi intensión. Ni siquiera sé porque…

― No entiendo. ― dijo Fenix con los puños cerrados, amenazándome― ¿Yo que tengo que ver en esto? Exijo ver a ese par de cobardes que se esconden tras los sueños de otros.

― Mucho cuidado con tu lenguaje, niño― observó Violate molesta.

― Tú no te metas… ― respondió el Fenix de forma grosera, lo que indigno a Violate― ¿Cuándo va a parar esto? Es incomodo no poder dormir, sabes.

― Y me lo dices a mí. Estoy igual que tú.

Ikki dio varios pasos hacía mí. Violate se interpuso en su camino.

― No le voy a hacer daño. Sólo quiero saber que está pasando― explicó en un tono más amable. Aun así Behemont no se movió.

― Y me encantaría charlar contigo, sentarme a contarte lo poco que sé, pero ahora no puedo. Tengo problemas más graves― le indique caminando hacia él.

― Si no me explicas tú ni los dioses estos, entonces buscaré a Radamanthys y veras como con unos buenos golpes me termina por decir.

Violate me miró preocupada y bajo la guardia. Se dirigió al Fenix que caminó a la salida.

― Espera, caballero… al quién buscas no lo encontraras, porque está desaparecido― la voz de Violate fue clara y suave. Dijo aquello como si hablara de su hermano menor que enfermo.

Ikki me miró desconcertado. Suspiró. Caminó a una mesa cercana y se sentó.

― Esperaré. Finalmente no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

― Podrías intentar dormir― señalé― descansar, es lo mínimo si es lo que más te preocupa.

Cruzó los brazos y dobló la pierna formando un cuatro sobre otra. En verdad no pensaba irse, quería llegar al fondo de todo esto, igual que yo. Sin embargo, mi prioridad era otra. Aunque al verlo sentado, tuve una sensación de paz extraña. Como si la desaparición de Radamanthys tuviera solución. Como si yo no fuera tan gris o negra.

De acuerdo con el informe de Zeros, Aiacos y Minos fueron directamente a las tierras de Ereshkigal en compañía de tres espectros cada uno. Si pudiera ir yo misma hasta allá. Hablar con la diosa y pedirle que no lastime a Radamanthys porque no vale la pena. Tenía que esperar que todo saliera a favor. Miré a Violate buscando en ella todas mis respuestas.

Mientras pasaba una hora de incertidumbre. Violate me hizo compañía en el castillo. Esperamos desde la terraza alguna noticia.

― Puede aprovechar el tiempo para hablar con el Fenix. Explicarle que no ha sido su culpa el que tenga sueños extraños― aconsejó Violate.

― No creo que sea el momento para hablar, no sé… ¿No sé porque está involucrado en esto? Me pone un poco incomoda y nerviosa que este aquí. Siento que me sigue a todos lados con su mirada.

― Y eso hace― afirmó ella, mirando por arriba del hombro a Fenix que esperaba sentado en la sala.

Sus ojos azules penetraban las paredes, mi espalda, los huesos, mi alma. Era como si fuera despojada de todos mis sentidos. Su cosmo era fuerte y agresivo. Me sentí prisionera entre sus ojos y mi incertidumbre.

― No tengo paciencia― dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba― No confío en tus espectros, son muy inútiles, Pandora. Si me permites, puedo ir en busca de Radamanthys. De cualquier manera, estoy aburrido. Una pelea no me hará mal.

Hablaba como si se tratará de un partido de futbol, una partida de ajedrez. Un dejavu impacto mi memoria. Estaba actuando de la misma forma que Radamanthys. Su misma arrogancia y prepotencia. Me estaba retando. Camine hacia él y lo enfrente. Le di una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla. Estaba chispeando de coraje y furia. Este tipo era otro engreído que no medía las consecuencias de sus actos. Violate observó atónita desde la terraza.

― Eres igual de idiota que él. No sabes lo que dices… No tienes idea de lo que hablas. No sabes nada…

Ikki se quedó de pie, sin decir nada, con la mejilla aun roja por el golpe. Di la vuelta y camine de regreso con Violate.

― Las tierras a donde fue el Señor Wyvern son tierras más hostiles que estas― explicó Violate― tú no sobreviras, porque sólo las Sapuris pueden ir y venir de un lugar a otro del Inframundo fuera de la barrera de Hades. Con ella puedes ir al Irkalla, el Mictlan, Helheim y el Naraka. Y vaya a saber que otras tierras más.― Fenix la escuchaba con atención― el Irkalla es muy distinto a este Inframundo. Aun así, si consiguieras salir, algún guardia de Enkidu te asesinaría― Ikki sonrió― su poder es superior al de un dios. La diosa de ese lugar es más poderosa que Hades.

Al decir aquello, Ikki nos miró confundido.

― Bueno, nosotros demostramos ser más poderosos que ustedes, espectros.

― Es cierto, caballero fénix. Pero el poder de los guardias de Enkidu no tiene comparación.

― Suena interesante… iré.

― ¡No!― grite y lo tome del brazo derecho― por favor no. No quiero estar preocupada por alguien más. No vayas.

Me encontré llorando en su brazo para no dejarlo partir. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lo único que desee en ese momento era no quedarme sola y no perderlo. Me estaba doliendo el pecho. Dentro de mí algo se desfragmentó. Un florero cayó a lo lejos. Ikki estaba inmóvil. Apreté fuerte su brazo. Hundí mi rostro en su espalda y dije:

― Ustedes los guerreros siempre se creen inmortales o superiores a otros. No miden consecuencias ni piensan sus acciones. No todo en la vida es pelear. Ikki, no sabes lo que hay pasando la barrera de Hades. Lo que dice Violate es real. Hades siempre ha mantenido neutralidad con Ereshkigal, incluso, incluso mi señor le teme.

― Vaya, existe algo más poderoso que Hades que hasta él teme. Interesante. Ahora me han dado muchas ganas de conocerla.

― Morirás ― observó Violate― no miento.

― Me dices eso para que no vaya.

― ¿Qué gano yo con advertirle esto a un guerrero de Athena? Por mí pueden morir todos. Lo hago por la señorita Pandora que esta angustiada por ti.

― Por favor, espera sí quieres conmigo. Cuando llegue Radamanthys aclararemos todo con los dioses gemelos, lo prometo. Pero por favor, no vayas…

Obstinado como de costumbre, me apartó de su lado y caminó a la puerta.

― ¡Violate detenlo!― ordene de forma desesperada. Con las lágrimas corriendo mi rostro.

En seguida ella se puso delante de él, lista para pelear. Fenix cerró los ojos y sonrió.

― No creerás que me detendrá una dama de compañía― retó a Violate― no pienso pelear con una mujer. Por muy fuerte que seas, no va contra mi código.

― ¡Ni contra el mío pegarle a un hombre!

Una voz femenina salió de entre las sombras, a espaldas de Ikki. Chris golpeó el cuello al caballero de bronce dejándolo inconsciente sobre el suelo. A los pies de Violate. Ambas la miramos sin dar crédito. Todo sucedió tan rápido.

― ¿Dónde está mi primo?― preguntó con un pie sobre la espalda de Ikki― señorita Pandora, ¿dónde está mi primo Radamanthys?

― El Señor Aiacos y Minos fueron en su búsqueda― explicó Violate. Tomó al Fenix en sus brazos y lo recostó en el sillón― Gracias, aunque no necesitaba tu ayuda, pude detenerlo yo sola.

― No lo hice por ayudarte, Violate, lo hice porque me urge saber dónde está mi primo. Dijo que saldría al Ikalla desde hace una semana y no ha regresado. ¿Espero que esto no sea un castigo de su parte, señorita Pandora? Sé que mi primo es muy irritable, pero…

― No es un castigo. Él no ha vuelto… esperó noticias de él. Si te hace sentir más tranquila, puedes esperarlo con nosotras.

La prima de Radamanthys, Chris de Cetus. Una niña bastante incomoda. Siempre al pendiente de su primo. Como si necesitara ser cuidado. Habla nada conmigo, siento su desprecio a kilómetros. No es mi culpa que su primo desobedezca y yo tenga que castigarlo.

― No, gracias. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados en espera de mi primo. Iré a buscarlo. Quizá alcance a los Jueces. Adiós.

Chris al igual que su primo, era desobediente e impertinente. Iba a detenerla, pero de nada serviría otra pelea. Quizá si ella iba, podría ser más sencilla la misión. Así que le permití marcharse. Violate se acercó, colocó su mano en mi hombro. " _Todo estará bien"_ dijo y no sé si fue el tono de voz, el atardecer o la seguridad de sus palabras, pero lo creí. Cerré los ojos.

* * *

― ¿Qué crees que haya sucedido?― preguntó Minos a su compañero― sé que Radamanthys es un poco… ya sabes, débil, pero no entiendo que paso para que tarde tanto.

― No lo sé. Iba en compañía de Valentine y Queen. Algo muy extraño debió suceder.

El camino hacia el Ikalla constaba de un día. Debían atravesar la frontera en el Sur, donde terminaba la barrera de Hades. Después se encontrarían con un desierto de Sal de miles de kilómetros, después atravesarían un rio de magma. El Ikalla estaba rodeado de soldados comandados por Enkidu. Bestias con cuerpo humano, deformes seres de tres metros con forma de reptil y león. Lune le comentó a Minos que, el ejército de los sumerios no era similar a ningún otro, no había humanos en él, y si los había eran esclavos. Ya que los dioses sumerios los usaban como mano de obra y alimento. Ninguno de los dos jueces quiso pensar que su amigo haya sufrido una muerte inimaginable. Tomando en cuenta que para ellos Radamanthys era impulsivo, débil y obstinado. Cualquier cosa pudo echar a perder.

― Tal vez a la señora Ereshkigal no le gusto su regalo y se comió al Señor Wyvern― dijo Niobe, al momento Minos le dio un zape en la cabeza.

― Más vale que eso no haya pasado. Parece que nadie entiende la magnitud del problema― apuntó Minos― si algo le paso al Radamanthys, estaremos en una guerra donde no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de ganar. Incluso podríamos pedir ayuda a otros…

― ¿A otros?― una voz femenina provino de los aires. Los ocho espectros miraron arriba de sus cabezas sin encontrar nada.

― ¡¿Chris?!― exclamó Aiacos al verla frente a él.

― No hagan preguntas tontas. Vine porque sé que buscan a mi primo.

― ¿Pandora te dejo venir?― preguntó Minos asombrado de verla.

― ¿Eso importa? Vamos.

La prima del Wyvern caminó delante de la comitiva. Al cruzar la barrera de Hades quedarían indefensos y muertos. Consientes de ese acto, tardaron en cruzar diez minutos pero lo hicieron. Aún quedaba un día de recorrido. ¿En qué estaba pensando Radamanthys qué no regresaba?

* * *

Cuando entraron al Ikalla, Queen sintió miedo por primera vez. Valentine se quitó el casco frente a una bestia, soldado de Enkidu. El ambiente era denso, un olor a muerto impregnaba el lugar. Este era el verdadero infierno. Radamanthys se inclinó ante el gran y poderoso guerrero, Enkidu. Este hizo una reverencia y los acompañó hasta la entrada del palacio de la ciudad de Ereshkigal. El suelo estaba cubierto por raíces que no eran otra cosa que venas que daban vida a los árboles del Ikalla. El cielo era rojo y las piedras pequeños volcanes de lava. Llegaron a una puerta de metal en la cual estaba grabado un enorme león con alas de águila y cabeza humana.

― Mi buen amigo Gilgamesh va a tener que hacerles un interrogatorio, jóvenes de Hades.― dijo Enkidu y los dejo en la puerta.

Valentine sentía como su cosmos se desvanecía de su cuerpo. Queen cerraba los ojos. Algo lo estaba debilitando. Radamanthys intentó no caer por el sueño al piso. Hubiera sido una falta de respeto y su vida pendía de un hilo en aquel lugar. La puerta se abrió después de unos minutos. Un enorme hombre con una armadura de león con alas, barba y cabello ensortijado los saludó con una sonrisa. Medía alrededor de tres metros y con sus enormes brazos abrazó a los tres espectros.

― Sean bienvenidos, hijos del Hades.

Los invitó a pasar a la entrada del palacio. Dentro era completamente distinto al averno que encontraron. Había edificios de piedra y ladrillos amarillos con jardines colgantes, naves espaciales sobrevolando la ciudad. Leones de dos metros caminando libremente por las calles. Aves gigantes rozando las azoteas de los edificios. Era otro planeta. Caminaron tras Gilgamesh quien silbaba contento y saludaba a algunos soldados que miraban con curiosidad a los recién llegados.

― A que hace un día hermoso. Días como estos no son frecuentes en el Ikalla. Los dioses del Olimpo nos regalaron este día con su llegada― decía el guerrero.

Radamanthys recordó que Lune habló de este hombre antes de llegar. Le dijo que su carácter era dicharachero y bonachón pese a su reputación. Apreciaba la lealtad y la amistad. Pero en batalla podía despedazar a Hades con sus manos. Valentine observaba curioso la ciudad. Queen estaba por desmayarse al ver como algunos guerreros devoraban cadáveres de niños. Mordían los brazos como si fuera una pieza de pollo. Estaba a punto de entrar en shock.

― Y díganme… ¿cómo fue su viaje? ¿Los soldados de mi amigo Enkidu los intimidaron? Esos tipos les encanta hacer eso. Ya le he dicho a Enkidu: "controla a esos mocosos"

― Todo ha estado bien… El viaje fue largo― respondió Radamanthys tratando de ocultar su voz temblorosa.

― Lo sé y es por eso que primero pasaran a mi templo antes de llegar con la Reina. Descansaran y comerán algo.

― ¿Reina? Creí que veríamos a la Señora Ereshkigal― observó Valentine

― No seas tonto. También es la Reina Ereshkigal…― corrigió Radamanthys enseguida antes que se enfureciera Giglamesh― disculpe, mi sirviente es…

― No pasa nada― dijo riendo el guerrero sumerio― Diosa, Reina, es igual… Pudo haber sido mi cuñada pero… las diosas no me van, quien sabe porque.

Finalmente llegaron a un enorme templo de tres plantas cubierto por enredaderas de hojas con flores. Las sillas eran enormes para los espectros. Gilgamesh ofreció vino y los tres se negaron. Durante el viaje, Radamanthys les explicó las pruebas que pasarían antes de ver a Ereshkigal. Pruebas a manos del mayor guerrero. Así que debían, de acuerdo con las indicaciones de Lune. No aceptar el vino, ya que esto es considerado como un vicio cuando no es fiesta. Comer del mismo plato los tres, ya que esto representa amistad y unión entre los soldados y por último…

― Ella es Shamhat― una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes, con la piel bronceada, salió detrás de la cortina.

Llevaba un vestido blanco muy delgado que dejaba ver, con ayuda del Sol sus encantos.

Ella no era, en ese momento, igual de alta que la mayor parte de los habitantes del Ikalla, estaba a la altura de los espectros. La altura de una mujer promedio humana. Valentine tragó saliva. Queen agachó la mirada y trató de borrar cualquier pensamiento impuro que llegó a su mente. Radamanthys tuvo otra visión. Parpadeó un par de veces. Primero vio a una mujer de cabellos dorados y ahora Pandora estaba frente a él. Miró a Gilgamesh.

― Esto es el "Kuzbu" ¿cierto?― después cayó al suelo.

― Así es… y parece que no pasaron la prueba, y tú tienes una astilla en el corazón― respondió Gilgamesh.

Valentine corrió a socorrer a su señor. Queen apretó fuerte los ojos para no ver a la mujer y evitar sus encantos porque se sabía débil. Comenzaba a tener una erección y quería escapar. Sin embargo, ella no se fue… tocó los mechones de cabello de Radamanthys. Valentine intentaba reanimarlo y miró suplicante al sumerio.

― Tiene una astilla en el corazón― repitió― no puede entrar así a ver a la Reina.

― ¿Eso qué significa?― preguntó Valentine angustiado.

― ¿Nos van a matar? Fracasamos la misión― Queen estaba por tener un colapso de crisis.

― Su prueba la han pasado a medias. Sin embargo, tú la has pasado con éxito. Será que no te atraen las mujeres o ya tienes el amor de una.

Valentine se sonrojó. Contempló el rostro de Radamanthys.

― Has aceptado tus instintos y sentimientos. No te arrepientes de nada. De lo contrario, Shamhat te hubiera dado algo que deseas y no puedes tener, como a tu amigo.

El cuerpo de Radamanthys estaba caliente, sus mejillas ardían. Acarició su rostro con la yema de sus dedos. ¿Qué paso con él? ¿Qué significa la astilla en el corazón?

― Aunque ése― señaló a Queen para desviar ese tema incomodo― le está costando trabajo― volvió a dirigirse a Valentine― una espina en el corazón significa que este hombre tiene un sentimiento que considera inapropiado hacía otra mujer. No acepta sus sentimientos y emociones y por eso nació una astilla en su corazón. Shamhat le mostró su herida. Ella limpia el camino para aquellos que quieren visitar a Ereshkigal. A la reina no le gustan los seres que se niegan a sí mismos. Tus dos compañeros de armas, están negándose. Hasta que se liberen de ese tormento podrán continuar. En tanto… no podrán ver a la reina.

― ¿Cómo le quitamos esa "espina"?― preguntó Valentine consternado por aquella revelación.

― Buena pregunta… nadie puede, sólo él mismo.

― Significa que no podremos darle la ofrenda a la Reina ― Queen consiguió abrir los ojos y luchar contra la tentación.

― Hasta que este hombre deje de verme como aquella mujer y tú bajes el libido. Entonces podrán pasar con la reina. Mientras sucede, pueden quedarse en el Templo hasta que borren ese pecado de su corazón― aconsejó Shamhat.

― Tardaremos más de lo acordado― observó Valentine, pero aceptó.

Un criado de Gilgamesh los condujo a una habitación. Queen llevaba en la espalda a Radamanthys que aún no se reponía. Valentine sabía que esto sería complicado, hablar con Radamanthys sobre… algo que sospechaba desde hace varios meses. Queen dejó en la cama su líder y se dejó caer en otra cama. Otro criado entró para dejar una copa de vino y alimentos que consistieron en fruta y cordero.

― Estamos en un lío grande, ¿cierto Valentine?

― Déjame pensar― suspiró el sirviente.

― ¿Quién es la mujer por la que tiene sentimientos indebidos?

― Ya debes imaginar…

― Creo saber de quién estamos hablando― Queen cerró los ojos y se quedó completamente dormido.

Por la madrugada. Radamanthys despertó. Tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible como si hubiese bebido como cosaco. Miró la ventana mientras escuchaba lo sucedido de la boca de su sirviente. La vergüenza y la humillación cayeron sobre él. Un montón de sentimientos que consideraba inservibles detenían su misión. Pandora era un problema más grande en su vida de lo que creía. No sólo por ser el heraldo de Hades, sino porque era una mocosa, una niña de dieciséis años que en comparación a él, le llevaba siete años. ¿Por qué? No era una espina la que llevaba, era una maldita flecha de Aioros de Sagitario. No podía creer que ese sentimiento arruinara su misión. Justo en el orgullo, justo en el ego.

― Tenemos que completar la misión Valentine… aún si tengo que arrancarme el corazón.

― No de nuevo, mi señor. Sólo tire sus sentimientos y podremos volver ― dijo Valentine con una gran sonrisa.

― ¿Cómo? ¿A caso sabes hacerlo? ¿Lo has hecho tú? Ser humano es complicado. Dime… ¿por qué no te afecto a ti y pasaste la prueba sin problemas?

― Eso fue, porque Giglamesh me dijo que yo me he aceptado como soy. No tengo problemas con mis sentimientos. Eso es lo que agrada a la señora Ereshkigal. La honestidad.

― ¿Así? Te aceptaste… y eso qué significa.

Valentine agachó la cabeza, no respondió. Ante la insistencia de su amo tuvo que decirle la verdad. Afortunadamente, Queen roncaba, cansado del viaje y de aguantarse las ganas con esa mujer.

― Porque yo… yo tengo una relación con su prima Chris.

El Wyvern se paralizó al escuchar a su sirviente decir aquello. Miró la cama de Queen que estaba completamente dormido. Rió bajito. No estaba creyendo nada y seguía en shock.

― Es la verdad. Perdón, señor, si esto le incomoda. Sin embargo, las cosas son así…

Radamanthys miró los jardines colgantes desde la ventana. No estaba seguro si quería seguir escuchando pero necesitaba salvar la misión.

― Pensé que eras gay, pero creo voy comprendiendo, continua…

― Gilgamesh dijo que sólo usted puede quitarse esa espina del corazón. Aunque quizá pueda ayudarle con eso.

El Juez se acercó a su sirviente. Tan cerca que pudo sentir su aliento y el aroma que manaba del cabello rosado.

― El problema, es que… me gusta esa astilla en el corazón ― dijo mirando los ojos de su sirviente.

* * *

Los campos Eliseos estaban llenos de melodías y flores en la mesa. Para la hora del almuerzo Ikelos apareció con noticias para su señor Hypnos. Necesitaba saber que había sucedido con Radamanthys ya que de alguna forma también eran responsables indirectamente de su ausencia y cuando el Señor Hades se enteré también serán castigados además de Pandora. Así que conociendo las habilidades de Ikelos para congeniar con otros seres, pudo conseguir información. Sin bien estaba prohibido hacer pactos con otros dioses, no se dijo nada de soldados o guerreros de ellos.

― El gigante Humbaba me ha dicho que desde que cruzaron el bosque no los ha visto― comentó Ikelos, él se refería a uno de los guardianes del bosque a los alrededores de Ikalla ― parece que no pasaron la prueba de Gilgamesh y están encerrados en su templo esperando pasar su prueba.

― Al menos siguen con vida― afirmó Thanatos suspirando aliviado.

― Gracias, querido Ikelos… ― dijo Hypnos acariciando la cabeza de Ikelos como lo hiciera con un perrito faldero― si puedes conseguir más detalles, te lo agradeceré.

Ikelos asintió y se retiró de la sala de estar de los Dioses Gemelos.

― ¿No pasaron la prueba de Gilgamesh?― preguntó angustiado Thanatos― se supone que Lune debió decirles todos los detalles de la visita. ¿Qué salió mal?

― Ya volverá Ikelos con información. Tú no te preocupes, todo estará bien. Están vivos y no fueron parte de la cena. Trataré de buscar entre sus sueños.

― No podrás hermano, están fuera de la barrera del Señor Hades. Están bajo los dominios del panteón Sumerio. Tendrás que confiar en tus "bebes".

Antes de retirarse de la sala, Phantasos apareció, inclinó su cuerpo y se dirigió a Hypnos.

― Señor, me informan que el Fenix está en la sala principal del castillo, junto a Pandora y Violate de Behemont.

Ambos dioses se miraron. Thanatos dibujo una sonrisa. Hypnos dio las gracias a su "hijo". Una vez solos de nuevo. Thanatos suspiró.

― ¿En tu plan estaba que Fenix llegará con Pandora?― preguntó el rubio jugando con un pétalo en su mano.

― No lo esperé, pero Pandora está en un gran lio. Te dije que las cosas iban a hilarse si las conectabas.

― Ya me está dando lastima la pobre. ¿Crees qué debemos decirle que Radamanthys está vivo?― dudó Thanatos.

Hypnos pensó un momento. Buscando una respuesta en el viento.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Listo, un capítulo más. Yo sólo puedo decir que amo a los dioses sumerios. No sé qué espera Kurumada para meterlos, o es que… acaso él sabe que son tan poderosos que en dos le ganan a cualquiera: D Sí.**_

 _ **Gracias una vez que han llegado hasta aquí. Prometo seguir buscando mejorar siempre y dar una buena historia.**_

 _ **La galleta siempre es importante para escribir. Ya saben.**_

 _ **Bye**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me está gustando mucho, mucho como todo se está dando sin buscarlo. Sólo me he sentado y a nacido. Pensé que no podría escribir de forma IC a los personajes, pero metiéndome en el canon lo conseguí. Sobre todo con Radamanthys. Después de esto me será sencillo escribir sobre él. Y si conocen algunos fics de él, bueno en verdad, con contenido IC de preferencias y buena ortografía, pues compártanlos se los agradecería mucho.**_

 _ **Antes de continuar voy a aclarar dudas de un comentario anónimo.**_

 _ **Orihime de Virgo:**_ _Mi Pandora es una mezcla de LC y Original Series. Porque en realidad no pude trabajar con una en particular, así que decidí mezclar las dos. Veo no me salió tan mal porque no he salido del IC. Gracias por leer linda._

 _ **A todas las demás, gracias también. :D Las quiero.**_

 _ **Dicho sea, continuamos.**_

 _ **-o-**_

 **Mientras dormías**

 **Capítulo 5**

El desierto de Sal era la cosa más espantosa que habían experimentado dentro del Inframundo. Peor que un desierto en la tierra o el calor del infierno. La Sal, explicó Minos, purifica y limpia todo lo que toca, pero también maldice. Las propiedades de la Sal son usadas por brujos y alquimistas. Es por eso que sentían sus cuerpos débiles y la cabeza pesada. Necesitaban agua porque la Sal los quemaba. Si no fuera por las sapuris ya estarían muertos.

Chris caminaba frente a ellos. Aiacos estaba sorprendido que la prima del Wyvern se preocupara mucho por él. Sabía que hablaban poco y no convivían como familia; Radamanthys era muy desapegado de todo eso. Chris en cambio, si bien era fría y distante, convivía más con Valentine. Todo tuvo sentido.

― Se mira el bosque que rodea el Irkalla. Estamos cerca― observó Minos.

Ese señalamiento les dio más fuerzas para continuar. Atravesaron un rio de sobre un puente de metal. Olía azufre y había flores carnívoras al asecho. Los infiernos eran aún más sorprendentes que los cielos, dijo Minos que no perdía detalle. A Lune le hubiese encantado ver esto.

Finalmente, atravesaron el bosque. Los árboles eran gigantescos y anchos, sus hojas amarillas y verdes cubrían la luz, es por eso que parecía siempre estar a oscuras. Kilometros más adelante estaba la entrada al Irkalla. Una fortaleza de veinte metros y en medias las siete puertas. Custodiada por una bestia. Un vigilante espacial como terrenal. Minos explicó que había que aparecer sin los cascos y haciendo una reverencia. Lune le había dado los mismos detalles que a Radamanthys. Aiacos estaba preocupado, esa bestia gigante podían destruirlos en un momento.

Chris dio el primer paso, impetuosa y poco racional. Se paró frente a él con el casco en la mano. El guardián no notó su presencia hasta que habló. El ser con cuerpo de ave y alas de murciélago la miró. Crhis dijo su nombre y de donde venía, hablo sobre su primo que había llegado a esas tierras a ofrendar a la Señora Ereshkigal. El enorme guardián agachó su cabeza y asintió. Les cedió el paso al abrir una de las siete puertas. Los demás caminaron tras ella sin dejar las reverencias y los cascos bajo el brazo. Una vez dentro del Irkalla vieron el infierno superado diez veces el del señor Hades.

Los soldados de Enkidu se acercaron. Seres con cuerpo de león y cabeza de serpiente, cuernos de cabra y ojos de reptil. Median alrededor de tres metros. Minos hizo la misma reverencia, como si intentara comunicarse con un animal. Los soldados de Enkidu bajaron las armas. Uno de ellos indicó esperar, llamaría a su jefe. A los pocos minutos, el líder guardián Enkidu apareció. Era una especie de minotauro con barba y cabello negro largo. Mostraba sus enormes músculos, una bestia impresionante y hermosa. Sus ojos esmeraldas mostraban una gran bondad y pureza.

― S-señor Enkidu― habló Minos en nombre de todos― mi compañero de armas vino con la intensión de ofrendar a su señora Ereshkigal, sin embargo ellos no han vuelto desde hace un par de días. Vinimos, vinimos… a saber que fue de él y nuestros otros dos compañeros.

Enkidu al escuchar a Minos sonrió. Dejó caer su cuerpo y se sentó frente a los espectros cruzando las piernas para poder estar a su altura.

― Es muy bello gesto. La amistad es un bello gesto― dijo la bestia. Su voz era lenta, él no parecía muy inteligente.

Minos sabía que los dioses sumerios eran, en su mayoría dioses callados, pero en el momento de la lucha eran completamente carniceros. Veían a los humanos como alimento, del mismo modo que los humanos ven a los animales. En especial Enkidu era un ser herido que valora los sentimientos de otros. La amistad para él significaba una cualidad muy preciada.

―Lamentablemente, hijos del Hades, no puedo permitirles el paso. Mi amigo Gilgamesh esta con ellos en estos momentos. Gilgamesh les dio una prueba que no han superado. Gilgamesh quiere que superen esa prueba y por eso los mantiene en su templo. Mi amigo es muy bueno con los humanos. Porque los humanos son complicados.

Aiacos suspiró al saber que seguían con vida y no fueron el almuerzo de los soldados. Chris abrazó a Minos emocionada.

― Entonces, ¿podemos esperar aquí?― preguntó Minos.

― No lo sé… porque no sé cuánto tiempo lleve esa prueba― respondió Enkidu. Mandó llamar a un soldado. Después este desapareció― le informe a mi amigo. El decidirá que procede.

― ¿Una prueba?― preguntó Myu

― Para entrar al templo de la reina deben pasar pruebas. A la reina no le gustan los seres impuros de sus emociones y alma. Ella es muy buena, le gusta la verdad.

* * *

Pandora observó a Ikki inconsciente en el sillón.

― Alguna vez me sentí conmovida por él― confesó Pandora a Violate― la forma en que luchaba por algo que no estaba seguro si valía la pena. Protegía a su hermano de una manera enfermiza pero… sí, yo me conmoví.

― Un día me preguntó usted, ¿cómo iniciaba esto del romance? También inicia así.

― No sé ― musitó Pandora cambiando la mirada a la ventana― Radamanthys en cambio, me desespera, me pone de malas pero… no concibo un mundo sin él.

Violate observó a su líder. Era una niña aún y aunque no entendiera lo que sucedía en ella, estaba segura que también sabía lo que sentía.

― Quiere que ate a Fenix. Por si despierta y se pone impertinente.

Pandora río, hace tanto tiempo que no reía. Había olvidado incluso el sonido de su risa. Miró a Violate.

― Es bastante molesto, ¿cierto? Se parece a Radanamthys en eso.

La estrella de Behemont estaba a punto de reclamar que no debía comparar a nadie y ¿por qué siempre sale al tema Wyvern? El inconsciente de Pandora estaba negando todo.

"No concibes un mundo sin el Wyvern… awwww que romántico" La voz de Thanatos volvió a sonar como una bocina en la habitación. Violate la escuchó y miró en todas direcciones.

"Te conmueve el Fenix. Vaya, vaya" reafirmó Hypnos.

Ambas sombras se dibujaron en la enorme pared. Sus estrellas en la frente brillaban intensamente. Violate se acercó a Pandora quien temblaba de miedo al sentir su presencia.

"¿Qué crees que este soñando el Fenix?" Preguntó Hypnos

"Yo creo que está soñando con Radamanthys… ¿qué? Eso te lo dejo a la imaginación, Pandorita" dijo Thanatos.

"Te daré un regalo porque me has dado lastima, niña. El Wyvern está vivo, aún" dicho esto Hypnos desapareció.

Las risas de los dioses se alejaron cual canción termina con volumen bajo.

― ¡Esperen! ¿Cómo saben que Radamanthys está vivo? ¡Díganme! Ustedes lo metieron en esto. ¿Por qué?― el llanto y gritos de Pandora se escucharon por todo el castillo. Lo que llamó la atención de Chessire y Zeros que llegaron a toda velocidad a su lado.

Violate la abrazó. A pesar del escándalo, el Fenix no despertó.

― Creo que todo el mundo sabe que sientes. Eres la única que sigue en negación.

Pandora la miró asustada.

* * *

La habitación era lujosa y grande. Una enorme cama de dosel cerca del ventanal, una sala de terciopelo roja y en su centro una mesa de mármol. Un floreo adornaba sobre ella. Así como las esquinas, jarrones blancos gigantes que contenían arreglos florales. Las cortinas blancas dejaban pasar la luz del día. No había nadie más que él y Radamanthys sentado en una mesa de madera bebiendo whisky. Las paredes tenían pintados símbolos que no comprendió. Ikki se acercó a la mesa y retó al Wyvern.

― Ya te dije que no.― respondió ante una pregunta incomoda. ¿Te acostaste con Pandora?

A diferencia de Pandora que sí estaba consiente cuando era un sueño y la manipulación de Hypnos. Ikki y Radamanthys no lo sabían y se dejaban llevar por los sueños como era lo habitual del ensoñador.

Radamanthys y él estaban en la habitación del primero, dentro de la mansión Walden. Quería una explicación porque según en el sueño, Ikki había rotó ese voto de respeto con la heraldo de Hades. Aunque no entendía porque Radamanthys estaba vestido a la usanza del siglo XVIII, incluso había dejado el bastón a un costado de la silla y su sombrero de copa en la mesa.

― Voy a casarme con ella y la has deshonrado.

― Ya te dije que no.

― Bien, entonces tendremos que tener un duelo para limpiar el nombre esa mujer.

Ikki estaba en guardia para pelear como estaba acostumbrado. Podía no tener la armadura pero tenía sus puños. Sin embargo, Radamanthys sacó una fina espada de su bolsa derecha del pantalón. Con esta señaló a su adversario. Fenix buscó por todas partes una espada y mágicamente Phantasos apareció para darle una. Extendió el arma y riendo desapareció.

― El honor de mi futura esposa está en juego… tú debes pagar por esa deshonra.

― Te he dicho que no hice nada. Deja de hablar como viejo

El ataque del Wyvern fue directo al corazón. Ikki consiguió defenderse. En la habitación se escuchaba el sonido de los metales chocar y un montón de chispas salir al momento que había contacto. El piso comenzó a moverse y cambiar de color. A Radamanthys le importó nada lo que sucedía. Por más que Ikki le pedía que se percatara del suelo, este lo ignoraba y continuaba atacando con la espada.

La escena desapareció instantáneamente dejando la habitación en negro. Podía escuchar claramente algunas voces conocidas. Shun, Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu lo llamaban. Estaba de nuevo en los campos Eliseos. Corría de un lado a otro buscando la salida. Ese sueño era recurrente aun antes que los dioses gemelos metieran su cuchara. Su inconsciente tenía miedo de no salir jamás. Bajo un quiosco de mármol vio dos figuras que se movían extrañamente sobre una mesa. Caminó hasta ellos porque así son los sueños, vas a donde no entiendes nada.

― Hermano, no vayas― advirtió la voz de Shun. Buscó por todas partes pero no lo encontró.

Siguió el camino, mientras más se acercaba logró distinguir la sapuris de Radamanthys rodeada por unas piernas blancas y tela negra. Pandora estaba acostada en la mesa y sobre ella el espectro.

― ¡Ayúdame! ―gritó ella.

Radamanthys lo vio pero no se movió. Ikki estaba confundido.

― Eso sólo lo hacen los adultos― susurró Hyoga en su oído― él si puede, tú no.

Seiya se carcajeaba como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo. Se doblaba de risa mientras Pandora lloraba y suplicaba que la ayudara.

― Esto no es normal… ¿qué pasa?

― Sonríe, estás en un sueño― dijo Shiryu como si fuera la cámara escondida.

De un tirón Radamanthys destruyó el vestido de Pandora. Shun comenzó a sangrar por la nariz mientras repetía "no mires, no mires, a Athena no le va a gustar"

― Te lo suplico, Ikki, sálvame― volvió a llamar, esta vez sus lágrimas sonaban como árboles que caen en un bosque y el eco movía las montañas.

― Él no va a salvarte… ― dijo Radamanthys al mismo tiempo que lamia su cuello hasta su mejilla derecha. Sus manos apretaron fuerte sus senos y ella gimió bajito.

― Que envidia verdad… que envidia― oyó decir a Aioria que apareció sentado en el pasto con una mano en la mejilla.

― ¿Por qué no vas?― preguntó Shaka― me dijiste que querías averiguar algo. Quizá si vas sepas que pasa.

― Los hombres tienen sexo, los niños no. Así que no irás― Saga apareció frente a él con una sonrisa triunfante― no va a pasar nada si no vas…

― Claro que va a pasar ― agregó Kanon a su lado― la va a violar, después la va matar y otra vez la va a violar y así… eternamente.

― ¿Sabes por qué?― volvió a hablar Shaka que estaba disfrazado de elefante― porque sus almas están conectadas…

― No seas ridículo― Saga se fumaba un puro y tenía las manos llenas de tierra.

― Es su alma gemela― puntualizo el indio.

Entre la perorata de los caballeros dorados, la voz de Pandora se desvanecía para quedar en un susurró. Todo comenzó a nublarse y cuando quiso caminar para salvarla ya era tarde, todo se hizo humo. La voz de Pandora se escuchaba débil, suave y hacia ruiditos extraños. Algo en su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar. Sintió una piel suave en sus manos. El aroma de jazmín y los cabellos negros de Pandora que caían sobre su rostro. Las manos de Fenix estaban en las caderas desnudas de la joven. Ella serpenteaba entre su abdomen y piernas. Sintió el frio de sus nalgas sobre sus muslos y observó atónito el vaivén de sus pechos. El calor que se sentía dentro de ella lo excitó más.

Estaba haciendo el amor con ella. Por quinta vez en lo que van sus sueños. Los cuales obvio no contaba a nadie. Había leído que era natural tener estos sueños a su edad y era obvio querer experimentarlo. Aunque de eso a querer tener sexo con ella era muy distinto. No lo descartaba o despreciaba si se daba el caso, pero no era algo que deseara. Pandora representó un deseo, un gusto. Lo admitió meses después. Le gustaba como le puede gustar la oscuridad y la comida fría.

Esta vez, Pandora parecía mucho más proactiva que en sus otros sueños. Sus movimientos eran ardientes así como su voz. Sus besos eran fríos y con un sabor a fierro pues al besarlo mordía sus labios para dejar escapar un hilo de sangre.

― Siempre desee esto… ¿tú no? …Sí ― decía entre gemidos― lo haces mejor que él.

Contrario a lo que su yo consiente haría, que sería alejarse de ella. Ikki se dejó llevar y la besó. Le gustaba esa mujer y la sensualidad que desbordaba. Su sueño era tan lucido que podía sentir la humedad entre sus piernas y el contoneo de su cuerpo sobre su miembro. Movió sus caderas con ambas manos para guiar su ritmo.

Su voz se hacía cada vez más grande, como si hablara por un alta voz. Había millones de bocinas en la habitación que lo llamaban: "Ikki, Ikki, ¿me oyes, me escuchas…? ¡Ikki, Despierta!"

Abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos violetas y marrones de las Pandora y Violate que lo llamaban.

― Creo que te dieron una pesadilla― aseguró Pandora― estabas agitado y brincaste varias veces hasta caerte del sillón.

― ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que no es un sueño?― cuestionó, miró a todas partes en modo alerta.

Sin avisar, Violate le dio un pellizco en el brazo. Ikki se quejó y la miró con furia. Violate solía hacer eso a Aiacos cuando tenía la misma preocupación. Al ver a Pandora y recordar sus sueños se sonrojó. Ella no quiso saber el motivo de su reacción. Con los que ella tenía bastaba, donde siempre terminaba con los dos muchachos en la misma cama. Hasta Violate sintió vergüenza ajena.

Ikki pidió pasar al sanitario. Donde se lavó la cara y se dio cuenta que su ropa interior no estaba limpia. Sólo eso le faltaba, tener sueños húmedos frente a la causante. Lo que no entendía era porque siempre Radamanthys salía en el cuento. En todo momento Pandora saca el tema de ese espectro, ya sea en sueños o en la realidad. Tal vez, esos sueños eran más reveladores que simples sueños.

Al salir del sanitario regresó a la sala. Pandora pidió sirvieran té. Violate se sentó en otro sillón.

― No voy a sentarme a beber té como señora. ¿No estas preocupada por tu guardaespaldas?

― Me han dicho que está vivo― dijo mientras dejaba caer el líquido sobre una taza.

― Menos mal. Entonces, ¿ya no estás en crisis y podemos hablar?

Violate se aclaró la garganta y desapareció. Pandora no la detuvo y se sentó junto a Ikki. Colocó su mano sobre la de él. Ikki estaba nervioso, la última vez que se sintió de esa manera fue con Esmeralda. Su recuerdo lo conmovió y colocó su mano sobre la de Pandora. Notó la diferencia de color de piel y la suavidad.

― No sé que decir…

― El principio… tenemos tiempo antes de que regrese tu perro de ataque.

Ella no respondió, sabía que se refería a Radamanthys pero no entendía porque lo llamaba de forma tan despectiva. Así que Pandora comenzó a explicar que los Dioses Gemelos están aburridos y juegan con ella. Nunca tocó el tema de sus sentimientos o la confusión que tiene por sentirse atraída por dos personas al mismo tiempo. Ikki seguía sin entender que tenía que ver él en todo esto. Pandora se encogió de hombros y le pidió una disculpa.

― ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto? Entiendo que tú y Radamanthys pero yo…

― Te tengo aprecio, Ikki

El Fenix sonrió ante la sinceridad de la joven. La última vez que la observó a detalle fue antes de que partiera a los campos Eliseos. Antes de verla morir. En ese momento, él sintió el dolor y resentimiento que tenía por el mundo. Después de revivir no había cambiado mucho, aunque sus sentimientos estaban hechos un desastre. Ikki la abrazó. Pandora no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo y lloró.

― Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa… ―dijo Pandora alejándose de él― debe ser que he pasado tanto tiempo aquí que he olvidado como sentirme al respecto de muchas cosas.

― Eres una buena chica, Pandora― afirmó el Fenix. Se levantó del sillón. Ya tenía lo que quería saber. No hacía falta que se quedará más tiempo― volveré a casa. Cuídate. Espero que soluciones esto para que los Dioses Gemelos no molesten. En cuanto a mí, no tomaré en cuenta esos sueños.

― ¿T-te vas…? no, quédate un poco más― Pandora se levantó de inmediato, tomó las manos de Fenix― hasta que él vuelva.

― Ya te han dicho que esta con vida. No te preocupes, volverá.

La mirada acuosa de Pandora y sus mejillas rosadas lo convencieron de quedarse. Desde que murió Esmeralda, todas las mujeres que le parecían lindas tenían algo de ella y no podía decirles que no. En este caso, Pandora tenía esas mejillas rojizas y una mirada penetrante, como ella.

* * *

Los siguientes dos días, Radamanthys pudo dormir sin tener sueños extraños con Pandora y con el Fenix. No entendía que hacia ese mocoso en sus sueños. Desde que salió fuera de la barrera de Hades comenzó a funcionarle mejor la cabeza. Sin embargo, su problema ahora era aceptar todo lo que sentía por Pandora. A veces quería matarla, otras enterrarla viva, unas arrastrarla por el castillo, muchas veces quiso besarla, otras hacerle el amor desesperadamente día y noche hasta que se cansara o se aburriera. Pero también, quería cuidarla, protegerla y darle lo mejor que podía dar. Ese decir sacaba lo mejor y lo peor de él. Asustado, sabía que un día estallaría. Soportar sus humillaciones, gritos y bajezas tenía un límite. Es por eso que se estresaba de más. No quería lastimarla pero luego sí… Es por eso que Valentine y Queen, aunque este tenía sus propios problemas, le ayudaban a integrar todo eso. Ni el mismo Radamanthys sabía si era amor o sólo estaba obsesionado. Para Valentine era amor, para Queen sólo quería cogérsela como muchos espectros. Y es que Pandora pese a ser una niña todavía, estaba bastante guapa. Su cuerpo desarrollado no distaba de una niña de dieciséis y Radamanthys luchaba con eso también. _"Es una niña, cerdo pervertido en que piensas"_ se decía cuando soñaba con ella o se encontraba mirando su pintura.

Las veces que miraba el cuadro donde de sus padres y ella, sentía ternura, ganas de cuidarla y de despertar con ella todas las mañanas. Siempre y cuando no gritara, no discutiera, porque ese era el problema. Pandora siempre peleaba por todo. Y cuando tenía la mejor oportunidad lo humillaba y lo golpeaba, pero… aceptaba sus castigos porque, se trataba de ella. Si ella sentía placer al torturarlo, él sentía lo mismo. **"** _Enfermo"_ le dijo muchas veces Aiacos. No estaba del todo errado. Además también le gustaba provocarla, hacerla rabiar, porque esa era la única forma de poder verla.

― Acepta que quieres matarla mientras ya sabes… ― dijo Queen― le quieres hacer cositas sucias.

A Radamanthys se le coloreó el rostro. Valentine desde hace unos meses tenía sospechas. Conocía muy bien a su "amo" No era muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos y sus emociones generalmente lo traicionaban, demostrando así lo que no quería. Algunas veces lo descubría pensativo mirando la ventana de la habitación del heraldo. Cuando bebía vino, brindaba, no decía el motivo. Otras veces lo descubría sonriendo sin motivo o por un recuerdo. Muchas veces hacia cosas que retaban la autoridad de Pandora y entonces… Regresaba herido y satisfecho. Valentine siempre curaba sus heridas, Radamanthys estaba absortó en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptarlo?

― Yo siempre lo supe― apuntó Valentine entonces― tus sentimientos por Pandora. Desde que la conocimos. Tú le ofreciste tu lealtad, tus servicios y tu vida. ¿Por qué? ¿No es acaso a Hades a quien debes el favor?

Wyvern agachó la mirada. Pidió a Queen los dejara solos. Este aprovechó para subir a los jardines colgantes y observar la vista del Irkalla. También debía trabajar en su asunto… porque cada que Shamhat aparecía, sus hormonas lo traicionaban. Nunca pensó que excitarse doliera tanto.

― A veces no entiendo por qué ella es líder de un ejército tan oscuro y poderoso como el nuestro ― explicó al fin el Wyvern ― al principio tenía problemas con su autoridad. No confiaba en ella. No sé si tendría que ver el hecho de diferencia de género, pero… no estoy acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de una mujer y menos una niña inmadura.

― Muchos piensan como tú. Sin embargo, si se le ha confiado el cargo debe ser por una razón. Hasta ahora, ella ha sido fiel y en lo que cabe, ha procurado cuidar a todo el ejército. Pero tú siempre la retas.

― No es que la rete apropósito… creo que mis planes son mejores. Tengo mejores estrategias, pero ella no lo entiende. No estamos de acuerdo nunca…

― Y por eso te castiga. Lo peor es que nunca te quejas, lo aceptas con gusto.

Cómo decirle a Valentine que a veces, que el mejor pretexto para verla era justamente ése. Ser castigado. Humillado en ocasiones, para que al final ella, le regalará una mirada fría y a veces una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El viento que había en el Irkalla era cálido, traía un olor extraño, una mezcla de ceniza y tierra mojada que le agrado. Desearía tener a la mano un buen wisky y la vista del mar, como antes, como cuando vivía en las Islas Feroe. Donde no tenía por qué dar explicaciones a nadie. Por más que quisiera no podía evitar el tema porque Valentine, además de saberlo todo, tenía que afrontarlo.

Había que meditar mucho, lo que no había era tiempo. Observó el cofre donde se guardaba la ofrenda a Ereshkigal. No tenía idea que había dentro. Lune se la entregó antes de partir. Él tampoco sabía que era. Se estaba frustrando más de la cuenta. ¿Cómo era posible que una mocosa pudiera interferir en su misión?

Valentine ya no quiso tocar el tema por ese momento. Aunque su "amo" le permitió ayudarlo, lo estaba presionando demasiado, así que lo dejo sólo.

Por la noche o si eso se le podía llamar noche, a un cielo rojizo que mostraba diversos planetas y la órbita contraria de uno en específico. Color rojo llamado Niburu, dijo Gilgamesh en la mesa. Queen no había probado bocado. A falta de comida humana, les dieron sólo fruta y verduras con vino. Había un pan mohoso que gustaban mucho los guerreros sumerios. Así pasaron un par de noches.

Por la mañana del cuarto día de su visita. Llegó una mujer de cabello cortó color sepia, vestida con una túnica gris y muchos collares, aretes grandes y un báculo. Dijo llamarse Ninive. Al verla Gilgamesh hizo una reverencia.

― Soy la representante de la Diosa Ereshkigal. He venido personalmente para conocer los pormenores del porqué, los súbditos de Hades no han llegado con la reina.

Inmediatamente, Gilgamesh explicó lo sucedido. La mirada de la mujer era fría. El delineado de sus ojos la hacía lucir más intimidante. El guerrero pidió disculpas asegurando que él se encargaría del asunto. Ninive preguntó sus nombres. Los espectros respondieron, diciendo a su vez el nombre de su estrella. La representante no estaba interesada en ese detalle.

― Mi señora Ereshkigal, esta consternada por su demora― dijo ella― me pidió conocerlos, quiere conocer sus rostros y en este momento, a través de mis ojos rojos, ella los observa. También entiende sus pormenores. Ella espera paciente su visita. Reconoce el esfuerzo que hacen y esto no demeritará las relaciones con el Señor Hades. Hasta ahora, ningún espectro había tenido problemas con entregar la ofrenda. Al ser un caso aislado, está interesada en conocerlos.

Como lo hubiera hecho con Pandora, Radamanthys se inclinó y pidió disculpas. Dijo ser el principal causante.

― Enfrentaré mi situación y estaré frente a su Señora lo más pronto posible― prometió Radamanthys.

Queen hizo exactamente lo mismo. Ninive observó sus ojos. Se acercó para contemplarlos mejor.

― Mi señora cree que tus ojos son bellísimos.

Queen se asombró y sonrió nervioso. Agradeció con una reverencia.

― ¿Puedes darme un poco de la esencia de tus ojos?― preguntó la joven. No pasaba de los veinte años. Queen no entendió muy bien, estaba confundido. ¿Acaso quería sacarle los ojos?― No te haré daño, sólo tomaré un poco de tu iris para mi señora.

― El proceso es indoloro y rápido, Debes mantener los ojos abiertos― explicó Gilgamesh.

Radamanthys miró a Queen y asintió. Queen tragó saliva y sintió cosquilleo en sus ojos, como si una pequeña serpiente se moviera dentro de ellos. Justo cuando Ninive paso su dedo índice por ellos. Finalmente saco una diminuta gota del color de los ojos de Queen y la guardo en un frasco. La representante agradeció y se marchó.

El espectro de Alraune estaba en shock. Vio alejarse a la chica. Oyó decir a Gilgamesh que era un privilegio, si la señora del inframundo gustaba de algún atributo humano no era muy común. Tal vez crearía seres con el color de sus ojos o quizá ciudades, un palacio, un reino. Queen cayó de rodillas al suelo temblando de miedo e impresión. Nadie en el mundo había dicho nada sobre sus ojos. De hecho había quienes los tenían más hermosos ¿o no?

― La señora tuvo una pre-ofrenda. Debían dársela por su retraso― apuntó Gilgamesh― por cierto, ¿cómo van con eso?

Antes de responder. Shamhat entró a la habitación. Las pupilas de Radamanthys crecieron dos veces su tamaño. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Queen se acercó a ella.

― Lo siento… no puedo… cada que la veo, quiero acostarme con usted. Se lo he dicho, ya puede golpearme.

Queen ofreció su mejilla y cerró los ojos. Esperando un golpe o algún insulto.

― ¿Por qué lo haría?― respondió ella complacida― no eres el primer hombre que siente eso al verme. De hecho es el efecto del poder que me dieron los dioses, pero tiene un objetivo. Ayudar a los humanos a demostrar sus virtudes buenas y malas. La aceptación es un gran paso para el equilibrio.

Shamhat tomó la mano de Queen y salió de la habitación. Valentine iba a decir algo pero Gilgamesh comenzó a reír.

― Ella tiene influencia. Creo que su amigo ya va a pasar la prueba… nada más faltas tú, espectro del Giver

― Wyvern― corrigió él con la mirada en la puerta. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Primero elogian a Queen por sus ojos y ahora la ninfa se lo lleva a un privado. Tal vez al volver lo van a hacer líder a él. Vaya lugar que es el Irkalla.

― ¿Ya entendiste?― susurró Valentine a su oído― acepta todo lo que sientes, desees y quieras. Aún si es muy enfermo.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Pues es todo por hoy. Creo que me faltan sólo uno o dos capítulos para darle fin a este fic. Creo que va quedando bien, si no ustedes me pueden decir. Con gusto haré modificaciones o cambios.**_

 _ **Creo que en el pasado capitulo no aclare algunos detalles. Disculpen. Ahora explicó**_

" _ **Kuzbu"**_ _Es un poder especial enfocado a la sexualidad que los dioses sumerios le dieron a Shamhat para apaciguar a Enkidu y este se enamoró de ella._

 _ **Irkalla:**_ _es el nombre que se le da al infierno Sumerio_

 _ **Enkidu:**_ _es una bestia gigante, mejor amigo de Gilgamesh que en la epopeya peleó contra él para conseguir la inmortalidad._

 _ **Gilgamesh:**_ _es el guerrero más poderoso (no humano) de la mitología Sumeria._

 _ **Shamhat:**_ _es una mujer creada por los dioses para apaciguar a las bestias como Enkidu la cual posee poderes, entre ellos una belleza y sexualidad poderosa para dominar hombres._

 _ **Humbaba:**_ _quién decidí que da información a Ikelos, es un monstruo que cuida el bosque que esta alrededor del Irkalla._

 _ **Nibiru:**_ _es el llamado planeta X que orbita en dirección distinta a los planetas del sistema solar, también se dice que de ahí proviene el pueblo Sumerio._

 _ **Ninive:**_ _antiguamente una ciudad importante en Sumeria, que ya no existe y decidí darle ese nombre a la representante de Ereshkigal._

 _ **Ya todo en orden y en forma, porque sé que algunas de ustedes no saben mucho de esta mitología, como**_ _ **"Saga Dreamer"**_ _ **a quien le mando un saludo especial: D**_

 _ **A todas en general les agradezco sus mensajes, sus comentarios de apoyo y no saben el gusto que me da conocer sus impresiones al leer el fic. A muchas les he respondido por mensaje privado. Abrazos y saludos a todas.**_

 _ **Gracias por las galletas, los favs, rews y seguir esta historia.**_

 _ **Besos**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Siguiente capítulo… no quiero que acabe pero ya pronto. Espero les guste.**_

 _ **Saludos y gracias a todas por la paciencia y la espera. Espero que este capítulo les guste como los anteriores.**_

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Mientras dormías**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

La orden de Giglamesh fue; debían esperar con su amigo a sus compañeros. Para no aburrirse en la espera. Los espectros y los soldados de Enkidu comenzaron a jugar cartas en la entrada. Aiacos estaba ganando un par de veces. Minos intentaba concentrarse porque los soldados intimidaban con sus gruñidos y enormes garras. Chris no jugó, se limitó a observar mientras bostezaba. El viaje se tornó más aburrido de lo que creía. Miraba constantemente la puerta a la espera de él. Suspiraba de vez en cuando.

Los utukku, soldados de Enkidu, comenzaron a apostar. El que perdiera debía tomar un licor especial sumerio que según Enkidu, era considerado como el elixir más embriagador de todo el mundo. "Ay ajá" se oyó decir entre los espectros. Lo que ofendió a los mismos. Aiacos buscó al culpable. Niobe se escondió tras Gordon. Los utukku murmuraban entre ellos y reían.

― Bueno, si no crees lo vas a beber primero ― ordenó Aiacos.

Dicho esto los soldados olvidaron la ofensa y alegres ofrecieron un vaso que contenía un líquido verde.

― Te lo vas a beber por hocicón… piensa un poco, estos nos matan en un chist y tú con tus tonterías― musitó entre dientes Minos.

Niobe tragó fuerte. El aroma de ese vino no era como los conocidos. Era amargo y fuerte. Gordon dijo que tenía una similitud a la Absenta. Así que con mucho sacrificio, bebió del vaso. A los pocos segundos cayó al suelo. Mareado y ebrio con un solo trago. Los soldados rieron. Enkidu dijo que los efectos para los humanos eran fatales, una botella podía matarlos. Todo lo contrario para los guerreros sumerios.

― Continuaremos, ustedes beberán gotas de este licor― aseguró Enkidu.

Minos ya no estaba seguro si seguir el juego. ¿Por qué tardan tanto ese trio? Cuando salgan, después de reclamarles, los golpearía. Pensó. En definitiva, Radamanthys se merecería que Pandora lo deje inconsciente.

* * *

―… ya no regresaré a nuestra parte del inframundo― dijo Queen al regresar de la compañía de Shamath

Valentine y Radamanthys reaccionaron con un "¿Qué?" ante la afirmación.

― Ya no regresaré a nuestra parte del inframundo igual que como llegue… ustedes no me dejan terminar.

― No hagas esas bromas― pidió Radamanthys― ¿Qué sucedió? Gilgamesh dijo que ya habías pasado la prueba.

― Y de qué forma… ― dijo él con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se dejó caer en su cama.

Valentine hizo una cara de repulsión al entender lo que decía. Radamanthys seguía sin comprender.

― ¿Qué paso? Tal vez pueda pasar mi prueba…

― No, señor, la de Queen fue distinta, la de usted es más emocional que carnal.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Tuve sexo con ella― afirmó desde su cama aun con cara de idiota.

― ¿En eso consiste la prueba…? ¿Perder la virginidad?― Valentine no sabía cómo debía explicar las cosas para que entendiera su "amo" que lo suyo no era algo banal, era un sentimiento bien confuso, como él.

― Queen es un idiota. Dice las cosas con mucho orgullo como si fuera un triunfo… Como sea… no tiene nada que ver con eso.

― Yo no perdí la virginidad― los dos espectros lo miraron― ahorita en este momento no, la perdí hace como dos años. ¿Qué?

Valentine negó con la cabeza y lo ignoró.

― Me siento idiota― dijo molesto y fue a su cama― hasta Queen consiguió superar la prueba. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Ya son muchos días, Valentine. No me daré por vencido pero… si esto se solucionará con golpes habríamos terminado.

― Tal vez eso es lo que debe aprender. Lo dejaremos solo para que medite.

Valentine se tomó a Queen de la mano, igual que una madre lleva a su hijo y salieron de la habitación. No entendía como ellos podían estar tranquilos en un momento así. La frustración al ser el único que parecía tener quince años mentales o menos no lo dejaba pensar. Se sintió asfixiado y decidió caminar fuera del templo. Gilgamesh le dijo que tuviera cuidado. Había lugares donde guardaban a los humanos para comerlos. En todo momento debía portar la sapuris y no ir muy al Sur. Unos metros adelante del templo, encontró una torre abandonada y subió hasta el jardín colgante. Había un par de fuentes y bancos alrededor. Las únicas flores que crecían en esta parte del inframundo eran carnívoras, por eso se sorprendió al ver un jardín lleno de violetas. En medio de la fuente había un texto cuneiforme que no entendió.

Trató de relajarse recostado en uno de los bancos de madera. El cielo rojo con tonos grises era igual a una pintura. La pintura le llevó a otro recuerdo. El arpa de Pandora, sus vestidos negros, sus cabellos lacios y los ojos violetas. Brincó. Miró cada una de las flores. Algunas veces, solía tener estas flores en su habitación o la mesa de centro de su sala. ¿Tendrían un significado? Se desesperó, agitó sus cabellos y goleó el suelo.

― ¿Qué me pasa? Quisiera irme pero también tengo que ser fuerte y entregar la ofrenda…

Irritado y cansado de golpear el suelo, quedo tendido. Extendió la mano como si quisiera alcanzar el rojo del cielo.

― Me cuesta mucho entender… que quiero hacerte mucho daño pero también quiero cuidarte para siempre.

Hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba, la última vez fue cuando su padre murió y era un niño. Desde que ha estado en el inframundo se ha convertido en un ser frío, cruel, casi tan despiadado que no perdona un error. Aunque al lado de los soldados sumerios, no era más que una mota arrogante en la arena. El aroma de las violetas creció hasta ahogarlo. Así olía Pandora. Cerró los ojos. Como si la evocara. De esta manera, Shamath apareció ante él con la figura de la joven de cabellos negros. Al sentir su presencia, Radamanthys no se movió. Despacio abrió los ojos para ver unos ojos violetas.

Se incorporó con prisa. Estaba nervioso, cosa que nunca sucedía cuando estaba frente a ella. Debía ser toda la conmoción causada por el "kuzbu". Un poder que invadía las terminales nerviosas y el lado del cerebro que producía las emociones y la excitación. Algo así como activar la libido y la dopamina.

― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó Radamanthys. Le sudaban las manos y uso toda fuerza de voluntad para no ir sobre ella. Quería tirar de sus cabellos mientras besaba su cuello. Deseaba tanto morder sus labios al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus brazos, torcía sus dedos, doblaba sus manos.

― Yo no hago nada, Señor Wyvern. Es usted quien se lastima de esa forma… ― Shamath hacia una imitación perfecta de Pandora, desde su voz, los movimientos de sus manos y hasta los gestos ― eres un idiota, Radamanthys― la misma mueca, el mismo tono de voz con que se refería a él. Retando su orgullo.

― ¡Basta! No me vuelvas a insultar o no responderé― el juez amenazó a la mujer. La sonrisa de triunfo que le dedicó lo hizo enfurecer más. Provocó que la tomara del cuello y la levantará.

Shamath no podía respirar, intentaba soltarse, sus piernas volaban sobre el suelo. Los ojos de Radamanthys eran dos lunas negras alrededor de un mar amarillo. La estaba asfixiando. Él se deleitó con su expresión de dolor. Cuando creyó ser suficiente, la dejo caer al suelo.

― ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Voy a tener que castigarte. Lo que has hecho es…― decía la sumeria continuando con el teatro. Estaba consiguiendo que el juez integrara todo lo que se negaba ser.

― ¿Qué es? Dime.

Preguntó de pie frente a ella que seguía en el suelo intentando recobrar la respiración. Una vez repuesta lo enfrentó. Con el semblante retador de la heraldo. Intentó golpearlo sin éxito. Él detuvo el golpe con su mano derecha y con la izquierda la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo. La Pandora falsa se alarmó, lucho para escapar de ese abrazó. Radamanthys acercó su rostro al de ella y cerró los ojos para poder percibir su aroma y los pequeños ruidos que emitía al sentirse prisionera.

Abrió los ojos. Aunque sabía que no era ella, lo que le hacía sentir era real, era la misma emoción. Al sentir su cuerpo y la calidez la llevó al suelo, quedando sobre ella. Automáticamente ella abrió sus piernas para acomodar mejor sus cuerpos por el peso de la armadura.

― Dime lo que me debas decir… ― era idéntica a su voz.

― Quiero besarte y morderte hasta sangrarte― Shamath sonrió― aunque no quieras, aunque yo no deba…

― Quítame el vestido

― No, porque tú no eres ella…

― ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo con ella?

Ante la pregunta, meditó mirando sus ojos. Suspiró. Acarició sus cabellos largos y aspiró el aroma de un mechón.

― Sí― su voz sonó ronca pero sincera.

― ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

― Cuando se me de la gana. Donde sea, ¿importa?

Aun con los ojos cerrados, Radamanthys dejo ir a la mujer. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Su cuerpo se aligero. Desde que llegó al Irkalla creyó que la gravedad era más fuerte, su armadura pesaba lo doble. Pero sólo era equipaje de emociones. Shamtah pudo tomar su forma original. Una mujer de tres metros de altura, de ojos rojos y cabello dorado.

― Relaja tu cuerpo, espectro… ya puedes ir con la Reina. Tu astilla en el corazón se ha caído… ¿quieres conservarla?― extendió la mano mostrando una aguja dorada.

No respondió, continuaba en ese éxtasis de paz. Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas y sus manos en el suelo.

―Soy un verdadero monstruo… ― dijo entre lágrimas ― eso es lo que soy. ¿Cómo se supone que deba mirar a la verdadera Pandora ahora?

― Como siempre. Con los ojos de un monstruo, los de un espectro. Lo que realmente eres― las palabras de Shamath sonaban duras, pero eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento y no dulces palabras como las de Valentine― como has visto, el Irkalla está llenó de monstruos. Enkidu por ejemplo, tiene el corazón más puro de todo el inframundo y Gilgamesh posee un sentido del valor y la amistad muy marcado. Ambos son unos monstruos. Al mínimo peligro contra nuestra señora, asesinan sin piedad y no dudan. Eso eres tú, espectro. ¿Hasta cuándo dejaran de estereotipar conceptos?

El juez no respondió. Seguía mirando al suelo, escuchaba atentamente. Pudo ver las sombras de las naves que volaban sobre los edificios y algún león alado.

― También los que son como tú, tienen derecho a sentir cariño. Eres un monstruo con suerte, Radamanthys de Wyvern.

― ¿Así? A pesar de que quiero lastimar a la mujer que quiero.

― Deja de romantizar el amor, eso es más asqueroso que los deseos impuros que tienes por ella. Ahora ve con la Reina. Ella espera ansiosa su ofrenda.

La oyó marcharse. Una vez solo, se puso de pie. Las violetas comenzaron a marchitarse. Todo había sido idea de aquella mujer. Presionar su límite para avanzar. Bajó las escaleras con calma. Llegó a la habitación donde se hospedaban. Queen seguía dormido y Valentine bebía algo cerca a la ventana.

― Estoy listo… vamos con la diosa― dijo al ver a su sirviente.

Ante la pregunta obvia prefirió no entrar en detalles y alisto sus cosas. Gilgamesh apareció para felicitarlos y ofrecer a cada uno un león alado, ya que para llegar al castillo de Ereshkigal debían hacerlo por aire, pues el palacio estaba flotando o más bien era una nave espacial. Ahí Ninive los esperaría. Aseguró que cuando terminasen volverían con él para guiarlos a la salida.

Tres leones alados los llevaron a unas escaleras que conducían a la entrada del palacio de la diosa del inframundo sumerio. En la puerta principal los esperaba Ninive.

Una vez con ella, entraron a la nave. Subieron algunos escalones hasta llegar a un pasillo. Dos enormes tronos se presentaron ante sus ojos. Tras ellos una pintura antigua de la cultura con escritura cuneiforme. Ninive se acercó a Radamanthys y este le entregó el cofre. Tenía el tamaño de un maletín.

― Lo debo revisar antes de entregarlo a mi Señora― explicó antes de abrir el baúl.

Los tres espectros estaban a la expectativa. Sí algo estaba mal en los gestos de la representante, nada habría valido la pena. Afortunadamente dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y camino hasta donde los tronos. Al instante sintieron un gran cosmo que no era comparado con nada de lo conocido. Vieron materializar una enorme mujer de alrededor cinco metros. Sus pies eran de águila, tenía alas doradas, una túnica verde y los ojos azules como los de Hades. Ninive entregó la ofrenda.

Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras Ereshkigal admiraba su regalo. Los espectros no sabían que era. Sólo vieron que saco algo blanco del cofre y lo encerró entre sus manos. A los pocos minutos una luz ambarina salió de ellas. Al separar sus manos, un huevo comenzó a quebrarse y de él salió un pequeño dragón que a su lado no era más que el polluelo de un ave.

― Mi señora esta… más que satisfecha con el obsequio― dijo Ninive.

Los espectros continuaron inclinados ante la señora, tranquilos por la respuesta.

― Mi señora, los quiere conocer personalmente.

Dicho eso, Ninive se alejó y la figura de cinco metros comenzó a tomar forma de una humana promedio. Conservando sus rasgos naturales. Caminó delicadamente llevando en sus manos al dragón recién nacido. Los espectros continuaron inclinados.

― Su Dios siempre ha sabido complacerme― la oyeron decir, su voz era melodiosa y con un ligero eco― Siempre supera el regalo anterior. Amo los dragones, pero nunca había tenido uno en casa… este bello ser será mi consentido― dijo abrazando al ave.

Confusos al escuchar a la diosa hablar con tanta naturalidad y sobre todo mostrando un lado tierno cuando la fama que le precedía no era precisamente la de ser compasiva.

― Deseaba conocerlos directamente. Llamarón mi atención. Su señor debe estar orgulloso, no claudicaron y llegaron hasta aquí pasando las pruebas. En realidad, me gusta ayudar a los humanos para que conozcan su equilibrio… ese también es un regalo de mi parte. Y tú― se acercó a Queen― voy a crear un planeta con tus ojos.

Queen se ruborizó. Paso sus ojos por los tres hasta que se encontró con Radamanthys.

― Nunca te avergüences de lo que sientes, sería como renegar de la misma existencia, la misma vida. Sólo permanece integro.

Al terminar, la diosa llamó a Ninive. Ella apareció con otra caja de metal. Dentro se encontraba un regalo para Hades. Ereshkigal dio la vuelta y mientras caminaba a su trono, recuperó su forma original y desapareció tras la pared.

Ninive los acompaño de nuevo a la salida, donde los leones alados los esperaban. Deseó buen viaje y volaron de regreso al templo de Gilgamesh.

El guerrero los esperó con una enorme sonrisa. Los felicito por su misión y como otro regalo, les comentó que sus compañeros de armas esperaban ansioso y preocupados por ellos con Enkidu. Queen sonrió. Valentine estaba confuso, ¿cómo llegaron esos hasta el Irkalla? Radamanthys seguía perdido en sí mismo y dio las gracias. Gilgamesh volvió a abrazarlos como cuando los vio por vez primera. Dijo que estaba conmovido por las muestras de amistad entre los espectros de Hades. También admiró la tenacidad de los tres por pasar las pruebas y completar su misión. Esperaba volver a verlos, él estaría esperando siempre. Se quedó con un grato recuerdo y no olvidaría las estrellas que rigen a los tres espectros.

Antes de cruzar la puerta, Radamanthys pidió discreción con respecto a su "asunto" Miró a Queen para conseguir su lealtad y así fue.

Las puertas de la ciudad se abrieron de pronto en medio de una partida de póker. Los tres espectros desaparecidos salieron. Sus compañeros al verlos dejaron todo y fueron a ellos. Chris hizo a un lado a quien estuviera a su paso para abrazar a Valentine. Radamanthys observó indiferente y caminó a saludar a los otros dos jueces.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí?― preguntó el Wyvern a sus compañeros. No sabía ni cómo reaccionar ni como sentirse al respecto.

Minos explicó a grandes rasgos la orden de Pandora. Esté se sorprendió, Aiacos notó su reacción y dejo escapar una risa burlona. Ambos jueces preguntaron el motivo de la demora. Radamanthys no quería especificar en qué consistía la prueba. Queen hablaba muy animado con Gordon contando a detalle lo sucedido. Valentine escuchaba a Chris; estaba demasiado preocupada que no pudo quedarse a esperar su regreso. Además sabía lo impetuoso que era su primo y temía que lo metiera en problemas.

En vista que el viaje volvería a ser tardado. La Señora Ereshkigal ofreció tres carros tirados por osos con alas y cabeza de león. Los jueces tomaron un carro exclusivo para ellos. Chris no se despegó en ningún momento de Valentine, este suspiró resignado y feliz. A veces no simpatizaba con tanta efusividad. Queen se convirtió en el héroe del inframundo por su proeza con Shamath.

Durante el vuelo, Aiacos contó a detalle lo que sucedió durante la ausencia de Radamanthys. Explicó que la información venía de la mejor fuente: Violate. Quien se convirtió en una "dama de compañía" por llamarlo de alguna forma. Radamanthys entendía casi nada. No entendía porque los dioses gemelos se interesarían en los sentimientos de Pandora. Ahora entendía porque el Fenix estaba involucrado.

― Mi apuesta está en el Fenix― Minos soltó con una enorme sonrisa. No sólo por decir aquello si no por conocer la reacción del Wyvern.

― Yo no amigo, yo sí creo en ti― dijo Aiacos igual que si Radamanthys fuese un político en campaña.

De haber sabido que sus emociones y sentimientos serían la diversión de propios y ajenos, mejor se queda en el Irkalla. Los Dioses Gemelos no tenían perdón. Haber jugado con él de esa manera, era una manera cruel, y lo peor es que los sueños al estar conectados ya no había privacidad entre él y Pandora y mucho menos con el metiche de Ikki. Nunca imagino que la amistad entre Violate y Pandora resultará tan… ¿significativa?

― ¿En qué piensas? El Fenix no es rival… seguro ni se sabe atar las agujetas― comentó Aiacos― o ha tenido alguna mujer en su vida…

Radamanthys lo ignoró. Sólo pensaba en que sucedería cuando cruzará la puerta y viera a Pandora. ¿Qué diría? ¿Cómo debía comportarse? Tal vez su instinto lo traicionaría y se fuera sobre ella. ¡No! Pensaba.

― Pandora debe decidirse ya si quiere recuperar el descanso al dormir― anotó Minos― porque de lo contrario te va a seguir arrastrando.

― Podemos dejarlos en privado para que solucionen sus problemas― anotó Aiacos con una sonrisa pícara.

― Dejen de decir idioteces… No pasará nada. Yo no…― iba a decir que él no quería nada con ella pero no pudo terminar la frase, fue como si se entumiera su lengua. Quizá se deba a la prueba de Shamhat. Suspiró― Sí, veré como solucionó esto.

Ya no podía negarlo, aceptó el lado bueno y malo de sus emociones. Debía ir por ella. No existía rival para él como lo mencionó Minos. Para empezar, ¿quién era Fenix? Un mocoso irreverente que cree poder hacer lo que quiere. Un engreído que no respeta a sus mayores. Sí tan parecido a él.

Los osos aterrizaron en la entrada del castillo. Una vez descendido todos los espectros de los carros, partieron de regreso al Irkalla.

― Antes que entremos― llamó Valentine a Radamanthys. Lo alejó un poco de los jueces― Chris me dijo que Fenix llegó antes que ella partiera al Irkalla. Desconoce sí aun siga adentro con Pandora. Estaba alterado y molesto.

― Él siempre es así por lo que sé― respondió el Wyvern tratando de disimular su ira. Iba a matarlo si le hizo algo a Pandora.

― Llegó pidiendo explicaciones…― el criado fue interrumpido por su señor.

― ¿Por qué no vienes y me lo cuentas tú Crhis? Deja de enviar a Valentine como mensajero.

La prima de muy mala gana se acercó. Los demás espectros de pie, esperaban instrucciones para entrar. Oyeron a Zeros de rana abrir la puerta. Quedaba nada de tiempo para entrar. Preguntó por qué demoraban en entrar. Pandora los esperaba. Minos ordenó a los demás entrar. Aiacos miró a Radamanthys que escuchaba atentamente lo que Chris le necesitaba contar. Valentine se adelantó. Una vez terminaron ella regresó a lado de la Arpia. Minos estaba a dos de cancelar la apuesta. Notó que ya no se trataba de un juego como lo vio con Aiacos al principio. Esto era más serio. Y si el Fenix seguía adentro como informó Chris, iba a haber camorra.

En compañía de ambos jueces cruzó la puerta del palacio. Los nervios desaparecieron, lo que tenía era coraje y celos. ¿Qué hace el Fenix en el Inframundo? Aiacos lanzaba miradas esporádicas a Minos en busca de una complicidad para apoyar a su compañero. Ambos pese a ser más jóvenes que Radamanthys, entendían que la impulsividad de este arruinaba así mismo. Tenía el poder de auto sabotearse, por eso lo vigilaban.

Antes de llegar a la puerta que conducida a la habitación donde se encontraba Pandora. Violate apareció de las sombras y abrazó a Aiacos. Se colgó sobre el rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y sus piernas aprisionando sus costados. Dio un beso en la mejilla. Susurró un secreto en el oído del juez, quien dejó escapar una dulce sonrisa. Minos se aclaró la garganta. Radamanthys estaba asombrado de ese gesto. Desconocía el tipio de relación que tenía con Behemont. Ella se apartó, dándole paso para entrar.

Fueron los últimos en cruzar la puerta. Los espectros abrieron paso para dejar pasar a los jueces quien al ver a Pandora, se inclinó. La heraldo los miró fijamente a cada uno. Violete observó a detalle la escena. Valentine esperaba que alguien hablara para romper la tensión. Chessire estornudo. Chris buscó con la mirada al Fenix, al parecer ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

 **-o-**

 _ **Ya se acerca la hora final, el final y la decisión de Pandora. Que nervios. No sé voy a hacer… debo ser objetiva. No puedo decir que seré canon porque estas parejas ya son canon de por sí, ya sea que quede con Rada o con Ikki ambos, son canon. No sé en qué me metí. Espero no decepcionar a nadie con el siguiente número y que todos quedemos felices con el desenlace.**_

 _ **Explicaciones**_

 _ **Uttuku**_ _: es el nombre que se les da a los demonios o soldados del inframundo. Que más bien eran demonios que roban energía humana y comen humanos._

 _ **Con esto terminamos el sexto capítulo. Gracias por leer y seguir. Sólo quedan dos capítulos restantes para terminar.**_

 _ **Saludos y gracias por esas galletitas.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Penúltimo capítulo antes del final. Pensé que terminaría aquí el final pero no… se colaron unos cuantos y pues.**_

 _ **Espero queden satisfechos con las resoluciones de algunas dudas que se manejaban y la incertidumbre de quien con quien. Espero no decepcionar a nadie.**_

 _ **Comenzamos.**_

 _ **-o-**_

 **Mientras dormías**

 **Capítulo 7**

Horas antes del regreso de los espectros; Fenix aceptó acompañar a Pandora con Violete como un gesto de cortesía. Hablaron poco. Ikki aceptó agua solamente. Perdió el apetito. No sabía qué hora era o cuánto tiempo faltaría para irse. La compañía de Pandora era casi igual que la de Saori. Fría y vacía. Femeninas e inmaculadas. Que flojera. Con lo que le gustaba ver reír a las mujeres. Violate lo vigilaba, seguía sus movimientos con sus ojos rojizos. Chessire entraba y salía sin ninguna novedad.

― ¿Qué harás cuando regreses al mundo real?― preguntó Pandora a Fenix

Este encogió los hombros. Probablemente regresaría a su antigua vida en el muelle o viajaría, quien sabe ni él sabía. "Aún no lo sé" respondió. ¿Para qué quería saber? Violate se tronó los dedos. No estaba preocupada por Aiacos como Pandora de Radamanthys, la diferencia es que ella confiaba en su espectro, era admirable y no corría peligro.

Para soportar el desveló, Pandora preparó un café tan fuerte que seguro la mantendría despierta tres noches más. Violate tomó un poco, no soportaba los sabores tan intensos. Ikki no bebió, estaba cansado de esperar. Necesitaba acción así que comenzó a molestar a Violate.

― Y tú, ¿dónde te hiciste tantas cicatrices? Pareces crucigrama… ¿no te sientes mal? A todas las mujeres les gusta cuidar su piel.

― Fenix imbécil― soltó Violate, el aludido sonrió porque había conseguido lo que quería.

― Oye, es que es extraño que una linda chica tenga todas esas marcas en su cuerpo. Te aseguro que a ningún hombre le gusta eso.

― Cierra la boca Ikki― ordenó Pandora― si Aiacos de Garuda te oye decirle algo malo a Violate, te va a romper los huesos.

Ikki comenzó a reír. Les recordó a detalle como lo venció en el pasado. Violate estaba furiosa y movía su pie desesperada. ¿Quién se cree ese mocoso?

― Que sorpresa que los jueces del inframundo también tienen su corazoncito.

― Eres idiota Fenix. Cuando regrese mi señor Aiacos le diré.

― Y recuérdale cuando le rompí la cara…

La tolerancia de Violate llegó a su límite. Se levantó y pidió al Fenix que entrara en guarda para pelear. Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por Zeros de Rana quien informó que tres carros tirados por osos voladores se aproximaban al castillo. Los vigilantes señalan que en ellos venían los espectros.

Pandora dio un salto y su rostro se iluminó. Violate olvido a Ikki y corrió a la entrada. Quería recibir con los brazos abiertos a Aiacos. Lo había extrañado tanto que se sorprendía de su misma efusión.

― Vaya, han regresado tus perros. Es hora de que me marche. De lo contrario me verán aquí y se hará un lio, sobre todo con Radamanthys y Aiacos.

― No, espera Ikki. Debemos hablar.

― Pero si tuvimos mucho tiempo para eso.

― Te dije que debía una explicación. Con Radamanthys iremos a hablar con los Dioses Gemelos y detener los sueños.

― Sinceramente, tengo mucha pereza de ir hasta los Eliseos o invocar dioses menores. Hubiera preferido ir con los sumerios.

Chessire apareció abriendo la puerta de golpe.

― Ya han bajado de los carros. Están caminando hasta aquí― aquello fue una advertencia para Pandora. Debía esconder a Fenix.

Rápidamente, Pandora llevó a Fenix a la habitación tras el arpa y le pidió que esperara, en un momento los despacharía y quedarían los tres. Ikki de muy mala gana espero en esa abandonada habitación donde había un montón de cajas y una silla. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer encerrado ahí? Pandora salió y escuchó los pasos y voces de los espectros.

* * *

Con paciencia escuché el reporte de Minos y los detalles de su visita al Irkalla. La voz de Radamanthys me pareció nueva, como si nunca la hubiera escuchado, por lo mismo fue única y agradable. Contó lo sucedido en el templo de Giglamesh, aunque me pareció que omitió detalles porque había explicaciones que no cuadraban. No quise indagar más, entendí que su retraso se debió a su falta de entrenamiento y distracción. Me interesaba saber si no se fracturaron las relaciones entre Hades y Ereshkigal. Radamanthys finalmente sacó un cofre donde se encontraba el presente para Hades. Me entregó el objeto y sin querer sus dedos rozaron los míos. Esta vez no apartó su mirada de mí. Deje el obsequio en una mesita. Al girar a los espectros, note a Radamanthys curioso, buscando en todas direcciones.

― ¿Buscas algo?― pregunté. No podía ser que supiera que Ikki estaba aquí. A menos que alguno de esos chismosos de Zeros o Chessire abrieran la boca.

― No― respondió con seguridad.

― ¿Algo más que tenga que saber?― pregunté

― La Señora Ereshkigal quedo completamente satisfecha con la ofrenda― observó Valentine tras Radamanthys. Pues con toda la explicación de su misión, éste olvido decirme lo importante. El Wyvern lanzó una mirada reprobatoria― dijo haber sido la mejor ofrenda que ha recibido.

― No quiero discutir… pasaré por alto que olvidaste decirme esto, Radamanthys.

Él cerró los ojos con fastidio. Escuchar que el regalo fue maravilloso para aquella Diosa me tranquilizo de sobremanera. Respiré tranquila. El Señor Hades estará contento al escuchar esta noticia. Observe a los espectros. Violate estaba muy ansiosa, quería que terminara el reporte y discurso para poder irse con Aiacos. Claro, debería estar igual de feliz que ella. Aunque al observarlo me entraron ganas de cachetearlo con rabia porque no se cuidaba ni así mismo.

― Pueden retirarse. Gracias― dije. En ese momento los demás espectros salieron por la puerta.

Violate tomó del brazo a Aiacos y acomodaba sus cabellos. Minos esperó a Radamanthys pero… Yo necesitaba a Radamanthys.

―E-espera Radamanthys, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

De esta forma, Minos hizo una reverencia y desapareció, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Radamanthys se acercó a mí. Era verdaderamente alto, tuve que levantar mi rostro para observarlo. Ni con mis modestos zapatos podía alcanzar sus hombros. Respiré profundo. Él tenía un aire distinto, casi superior, casi imponente. Su aire retador aumentó pero tenía una calidez distinta.

― Fue mi culpa el retraso― confesó― recibiré mi castigo.

― Sea lo que haya pasado en el Irkalla, está bien. Entiendo. No te castigaré. M-me da gusto que estés a salvo.

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Negué con la cabeza e intente suplir ese halago con alguna ofensa, un error, pero no encontré nada. Hasta ahora, él no me dio motivos para gritar o regañarlo. Él estaba sorprendido al igual que yo por mis palabras. Lo tenía a escasos centímetros de mí.

― ¿Eso era todo?― preguntó mientras se acercaba más a mí. Yo retrocedía por cada paso que daba. Hasta que me acorraló en la pared que daba al cuarto de la bodega.

― ¿Qué haces?― me preocupe al sentirlo tan cerca de mí. Se inclinó un poco para poder mirarnos a los ojos― ¿Estás jugando? ¿Qué te pasa?

Por más que quise alejarlo de mí no pude. Me agradaba sentir su presencia tan cerca de la mía. Pese a que mis piernas temblaban. Era espectacularmente atractivo, alto y olía a madera. Mis manos se aferraban al vestido negro, no podía moverlas. Radamanthys acercaba su rostro al mío. Sus labios capturaron mi vista. ¿Iba a besarme? ¿De verdad se atrevería? ¿Realmente? Tal vez estaba burlándose de mí y había regresado con más valor para vengarse o humillarme. Apreté los parpados, estaba asustada y deseaba realmente que me diera mi primer beso. Tenía que moverme pero no podía. Apresúrate, ya bésame. Pensé.

― Sal de la bodega Fenix― dijo antes de que sus labios rozaran los míos.

Di un brinco y Radamanthys ya estaba a una distancia alejada de mí. Había olvidado por completo la visita de Ikki.

― Perdón, no quería interrumpirlos, esperaba que Pandora me llamará pero veo que se distrajo― dijo el Fenix en tono sarcástico.

Yo estaba confundida, frustrada y molesta. Mis mejillas probablemente estaban ardiendo. Radamanthys era un idiota, un gran imbécil. Fui hacia él y antes de que pudiera golpearlo, con su mano atrapó mi muñeca.

― No fue intencional. Sentí su presencia justo cuando me acerqué. Pensé que…

― ¡Cállate!― le dije. No quería que escuchar su explicación. Sospeche que todo lo que hacía era para descubrir a Ikki.

― Bueno, ya que regreso tu perro faldero. Me voy― observó Ikki sin dejar de mirar con burla a Radamanthys.

― Adiós y no regreses― contestó el Wyvern.

― Ikki, se supone que irías con nosotros.

― ¿Nosotros? ¿Quiénes? ¿A dónde?― preguntó Radamanthys y es que él no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo o eso creía.

Así que me detuve a explicarle a grandes rasgos lo que ocurría con los dioses gemelos. Él asentía interesado. Por su puesto omití el detalle más importante, el verdadero motivo por el que hacía esto. Aunque Ikki ya sospechaba por cómo se refería a Radamanthys, probablemente creía que teníamos algo. Y por la forma de mirarnos Radamanthys, sospechaba lo mismo entre Ikki y yo. Esto se estaba tornando muy incómodo. Dar explicaciones innecesarias. No debí dejar que Violate se fuera con Aiacos.

Ambos me miraron esperando una orden, una frase. Yo no tenía nada más que decir.

Llame a los dioses, estos no se hacían presentes y me exasperé. ¡Ya tenían lo que querían! ¿Por qué no se manifestaban? Ikki dijo que perdíamos el tiempo. Radamanthys buscó una botella de whisky en la estantería cerca de la mesa donde solía tomar té con Violate. Al ser mayor que nosotros podía darse el lujo de tomar acciones más "maduras".

― Me siento muy idiota― dijo Ikki.

― Idiota ya eres, Fenix. Sólo lo estas reafirmando o considerando― respondió el juez antes de beber alcohol.

― Lo dices tú, necesitas beber para relajar los nervios.

― Necesito beber porque desde hace una semana no tomó y estoy cansado.

― ¡Basta no peleen! Debemos esperar más. Ellos nos observan. Sé que lo hacen, les encanta, toman esto como si fuese un espectáculo privado.

― Hablas como Saga… ¿Escuchas también voces?― opinó Ikki riendo.

― Si prefieres― dijo Radamanthys terminando su wisky, tomó su casco y caminó a la salida― te dejo con él. Veo que, se llevan muy bien.

Toda vez que Ikki cerrara la boca comenzó de brabucón a llamar celoso a Radamanthys. Este lo ignoró y antes de abrir la puerta cayó al suelo como caen las hojas de otoño. Corrí a su lado pues el golpe que se dio fue fuerte. Ikki se acercó también y antes de hablar cayó al suelo de la misma forma que Radamanthys. Observé el techo, las pinturas de los ángeles se abrieron para dar paso a las sombras de los Dioses Gemelos.

"Tienes mucho sueño… mucho, mucho" Escuche por última vez a Hypnos, aquellas palabras sonaban a un hipnotista barato. Mis ojos se sintieron pesados, mi cabeza dio vueltas y sólo sentí el pecho cálido y el latir del corazón de Radamanthys en mi oreja izquierda.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, Pandora estaba acostada en medio de las flores de los Campos Eliseos. El negro de su cabello y ropa contrastaban con los colores del lugar. Sacudió su vestido. Buscó por todas partes. Dudaba de estar en los Elisos, igual era otro sueño. Aprendió que los sueños de Hypnos eran lucidos pero este era como si hubiera viajado al lugar. Caminó en dirección a un templo lejano. Al mismo tiempo que buscaba a Fenix y al Wyvern.

― ¡Hypnos! ¿Dónde estás? Da la cara cobarde.

No obtuvo respuesta. Continúo el recorrido hasta que llegó al templo. En el había una mesa de mármol con un florero y restos de una comida. Llamó su atención las plumas de la armadura del Fenix esparcidas como un camino hacia un pasillo que daba a una habitación. Lo siguió. Nerviosa dio pequeños pasos hasta el fondo del templo. "Qué sea un sueño, que sea un sueño" se repetía antes de entrar.

― Adelante― Thanatos estaba tras ella ― no pasa nada, después de todo tú eres la invitada de honor.

Aventó a Pandora al interior. Ella tropezó con uno de los escalones. La habitación era luminosa. No parecía una cárcel pero las paredes negras le daban un toque aterrador, así como la mesa de madera donde había distintos objetos que reconoció para torturas. Una enorme jaula de metal contenía al Fenix. Sentado, rodeando sus piernas esperaba. Del otro extremo de la habitación, Radamanthys estaba atado de los pies con grilletes y sus manos atrapadas dentro de una caja de acero.

― ¿Qué han hecho?― preguntó Pandora hecha un mar de lágrimas.

― Veras, te dijimos que cuando supiéramos quien era el desafortunado, lo íbamos a matar ― recordó Thanatos con una sonrisa como si se tratara de una broma― Pues resulta que son dos… pero no sabemos cuál. Elige, quien.

― No pueden lastimar a Radamanthys o el Señor Hades se enfadará.

― Claro que podemos, explicaciones por la muerte de un espectro siempre hay, millones.

― Por favor, paren con esto― el llanto de Pandora la llevo a arrodillarse.

Al parecer los dos muchachos estaban inconscientes porque no se movían. No la escuchaban llorar. Ninguno tenía sus armaduras, llevaban ropas casuales.

― Ay, ya cuanto drama… me enfermas― dijo Hypnos. Tronó los dedos y al momento ya no estaban en ese lugar, si no en una sala de la casa Walden― fue lo único que se me ocurrió al ver al Radamanthys inconsciente.

Pandora dejo de llorar. En aquella sala Ikki y Radamanthys parecían dormir en la misma cama. Thanatos se servía té.

― Soñar es igual a morir― explicó Hypnos― el cerebro humano deja de trabajar al cien por ciento para hacer descansar al cuerpo en un estado mortis. En cambio se despiertan otros sentidos, cuerpos energéticos, astrales… ay no pongas esa cara de signo de interrogación, Pandora. Veo cuanta ignorancia hay en ti.

Pandora trataba de entender. ¿Qué seguía? Al menos ya no estaban listos para ser torturados. Verlos dormir la calmó.

― El Fenix tuvo una novia que se murió― soltó Thanatos. Contó sobre Esmeralda y su trágica muerte― como les gusta el drama a los humanos. Tan fácil que era venir al inframundo, vender su alma y pedir que regresaran a…

― ¡Esmeralda!― una voz masculina provenía de unas enormes bocinas gritó el nombre de la mencionada.

La pared de la sala desapareció y en su lugar un escenario. Luces, estrobos y humo llenaron la sala. Se escucharon aplausos y en el escenario apareció una joven rubia de ojos celestes, con un vestido sencillo floreado. Preguntó asustada donde estaba. Hypnos estaba confundido, iba a preguntarle qué hacia ella ahí. Ikki ya había despertado. Desconcertado, miró a un costado, encontrando a Radamanthys dormir plenamente. Las luces del escenario a su derecha le mostraron a Esmeralda. Él corrió a ella. Pandora observó la escena con tristeza y envidia. Incluso un muerto podía tener la satisfacción de ser amado.

― ¿Qué está pasando?― se preguntó Hypnos preocupado. Hizo algunos movimientos con la mano, intentando controlar el sueño pero fue imposible.

― Que penita Pandora… El Fenix no ha superado a la muerta.― aprovecho Thanatos para burlarse de Pandora.

Ikki acariciaba el rostro de la rubia y la abrazaba. Decía incoherencias a su oído. Esmeralda intentaba entender lo que sucedía. Su alma había muerto años atrás que estar en ese lugar le era incomprensible.

Hypnos volvió a tronar los dedos. Radamanthys despertó de un brinco y bajo de la cama a toda velocidad. Hypnos lo detuvo.

― Te calmas― al momento Radamanthys se controló y se quedó de pie observando a Pandora atónito, como si nunca la hubiera visto. Aprovechando su desconcierto, le dijo un secreto al oído.

Pandora esperaba algún truco. El presentador anunció el reencuentro de Ikki y Esmeralda. Una especie de show barato televisivo que Ikki aborreció. Esmeralda no dejaba de abrazarlo mientras susurraba tener miedo. Pandora dijo que los Dioses gemelos estaban locos. Radamanthys la tomó de la mano.

― Te creo― respondió. Aunque confundida se dejó tomar de la mano― lástima que tienes dieciséis años… pero tal vez en dos años.

La heraldo tragó saliva. "Tenemos un ganador" Gritó Hypnos y el show se apagó. Ikki estaba abrazando a Esmeralda que seguía sin entender.

― La única forma de salir de aquí― dijo Radamanthys― es dándome un beso.

Thanatos comenzó a reír.

― Este ni dormido pierde el tiempo…

― Si tan torpe no es…

― Ignóralos… es la única forma― agregó Radamanthys con la mirada desesperada.

― ¡Bésalo maldita sea!― grito Esmeralda en brazos de Ikki. Este al escucharla gritar la soltó.

― Tú no eres Esmeralda… ¿qué está pasando?

― No lo sé, algo me hizo gritar. Ikki, en verdad soy yo― dijo en llanto.

― ¿Por qué no puedo manejarlos?― preguntó Hypnos preocupado. Volvió a mover sus dedos, cerrar los ojos, hacer símbolos con las manos y nada.

Ikki dejo de creer lo que veía. Eso no parecía un sueño. Radamanthys continuaba insistiendo que se besaran, era la única forma de salir.

― Voy a patearles el trasero, otra vez― aseguró Ikki tronando sus dedos y amenazando a los Dioses Gemelos que no se movieron― No los voy a perdonar por burlarse de los sentimientos de otros. ― miró a Esmeralda con mucha tristeza― Miserables…

― No te tenemos miedo, Fenix― contesto Hypnos sin apartar su sonrisa burlona― pero esto ya no es obra mía. No puedo controlar el sueño.

― ¿Qué hiciste? Pero sí tú mismo me dijiste que la besara para despertar― preguntó Radamanthys de la mano de Pandora.

― Y si lo hubieras hecho cuando te lo pedí no estaríamos en el sueño de alguien más.― confirmó Hypnos palpando los objetos al rededor― No, corrección, somos el sueño de alguien más. Esto no está bien. ¿Quién tiene esta clase de poder? Entrar una mente dentro de otra… esto es mucho más fuerte que yo.

― ¡Ja! Hay algo más fuerte que ustedes, dioses menores― soltó Pandora enseñando la lengua tomada del brazo de Radamanthys

― ¿Qué hiciste Hypnos?― incluso Thanatos no sabía que pasaba.

― El sueño debió seguir pero algo lo detuvo… entramos a otro sueño. Estamos en la mente de alguien.

― Esto de los sueños es más complicado que el laberinto de Saga― observó Ikki― además Hypnos, no te perdonaré que jugaras con mis sentimientos.

― ¿De qué hablas?

Fenix señaló a Esmeralda que lo observa con la misma carita de confusión de siempre.

― Ella… pues no sé ni de donde salió. Justo cuando Thanatos terminó su relato apareció.

Al escuchar eso. Pandora se aterró y abrazó a Radamanthys. Hypnos al ver la imagen sólo pudo decir que había perdido la apuesta. Thanatos volvió a reír, esta vez por los nervios. Ikki se acercó a Esmeralda. "¿Realmente eres tú?" Ella lo abrazó.

― Luego me cobraré. Por ahora debemos escapar de este sueño. ¿De quién será?― Radamanthys llevaba a Pandora de la mano. Caminaron tras del fénix y Esmeralda.

Ikki abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el mundo real.

― ¿Qué pasa? Todo se salió de control― dijo Hypnos sin dar crédito a lo que veía― ¿quién?

― Llama a tus niños, hermanito. Quizá nos puedan sacar.

― No entiendes, Thanatos… Alguien tomó control de mi poder.

― ¿Tienes miedo?― preguntó Radamanthys a Pandora, apretando su mano fuerte.

― No― respondió ella con las mejillas rojas― ya no.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Ya se presiente el final. ¿De quién es ese sueño? ¿Hypnos y Thanatos por fin pagaran sus travesuras? ¿Quién coló a la Esmeralda? En realidad la onda de los sueños me encantan porque se puede hacer de todo con ellos pero si no los sabes manejar todo se puede venir abajo.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y seguir esta hermosa locura. El siguiente capítulo será el final esperado. Aunque ya se despejo la duda que todos querían. Y encontré la forma de no dejar a Ikki solo porque me duele verlo abandonado.**_

 _ **AVISO PARROQUIAL.**_

 _ **LA SIGUIENTE Y ÚLTIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERA EL SIGUIENTE JUEVES 17 DE OCTUBRE DEL 2017.**_

 _ **Galletas y besos para todos.**_

 _ **Gracias**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pues hemos llegado al final. Me divertí mucho haciendo esta loquera. Sobre todo porque me permitió escribir sobre otros dioses y la forma de incluirlos fue preciosa, es decir no fue forzado, todo salió natural. A decir verdad ya sabía el final, pero cuando ingresaron otros personajes a ponerle más sazón al caldo, me emocione.**_

 _ **Espero disfruten mucho el final y sobre todo, que queden satisfechos. De cualquier manera acepto quejas, sugerencias, reclamos y más.**_

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Mientras dormías**

Violate ya había dado la bienvenida a Aiacos en privado, lo que duro aproximadamente seis horas desde que Radamanthys se quedó a solas con Pandora y el Fenix. Garuda quería saber cómo había quedado el Wyvern con la heraldo, sobre todo para cobrarle la apuesta a Minos. Por su parte Grifo resignado estaba listo para pagar. Ambos tocaron la puerta de la habitación del Wyvern pero este no respondió.

― ¿Seguirá con Pandora?― preguntó Minos.

― Puede ser… ¿Fenix ya se habrá ido?

― No lo sé, sus cosmos desaparecieron hace ya rato― observó el peliblanco caminando a la habitación.

Al llegar a la puerta principal de la sala de Pandora, tocaron sin obtener respuesta.

― Esto no me gusta…― dicho eso, Aiacos abrió la puerta.

Encontraron a los tres durmiendo sobre el suelo.

― Hypnos, ¿quién más duerme al mundo?― apuntó Minos.

Minos tomó a Pandora y recostó en el sillón, lo mismo con Radamanthys. A Ikki lo dejaron donde estaba. Aiacos intentó despertar a Radamanthys sin conseguirlo. Su cuerpo estaba frío aunque pudo ver el movimiento bajo los parpados. Estaba claro que soñaban, ¿qué? No lo sabían.

― Sí no despiertan dentro de las próximas 3 horas, tendremos que avisar a Hades― Minos no tenía otra idea. Después de todo, fue obra de Hypnos.

* * *

El mundo real o por llamarlo de una forma no era tan real. Las personas tenían la piel azul y el cielo era amarillo, como un atardecer eterno. Mi miedo se hizo menos al sentir la mano de Radamanthys. Jamás me sentí tan segura, me aferré a ella como si fuera la única salvación. Él estaba alerta y no dejaba de recriminar a los dioses gemelos. Si Hades se enteraba…

Hypnos y Thanatos lucían como humanos cualquiera, lo que me provocó mucha risa. Se lo merecían. Ikki por otra parte, su semblante era menos duro y parecía muy feliz en la compañía de aquella niña. Sentí pena por su tragedia. Casi tan triste como la de Orfeo. Aunque, de esa tuve mis razones. Miré a Radamanthys, al menos nosotros no teníamos esa clase de drama.

― … por más que repaso de todas las deidades en el universo, sólo Morfeo y yo poseemos esta capacidad de controlar los sueños.

― Tal vez no es controlar los sueños es otra habilidad― apuntó Thanatos― un poder así sólo es de otro dios.

Comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo. Radamanthys cayó en cuenta que de seguir así, podrían quedar dormidos para el resto de sus vidas. Aunque al ver las caras de preocupación de los Dioses, intuyó que buscarían la forma de escapar.

― Ikki, quizá no sirva de nada― dijo Esmeralda. No habían tenido tiempo de hablar. Él seguía sin poder creer que ella estaba a su lado ― cuando me llevaron a esa habitación… salí de una noche muy densa. Aunque era hermosa porque podía sentir como mecía y me consolaba. Nunca había visto la noche brillar de esa manera, es raro, como una paradoja. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con quién me trajo aquí?

Thanatos escuchó la conversación. Se paró en seco.

― ¿No viste nada más?― preguntó. Ikki le pidió más respetó, no debía dirigirse así a ella.

― No, sólo sé que me sacaron de la muerte. Probablemente fue Hades.

― Quizá… pero me perturba la descripción que hiciste de la noche.

― Que clase de dioses son ustedes…― comentó Radamanthys. Franqueaban en medio de un cruce vial, muchas personas pasaban de ellos como si no existieran.― Parece que le temieran a la noche… ― después comenzó a reír. Soltó la mano de Pandora y cayó de rodillas sin parar de reír. Los cinco miraban sin entender. Una vez se detuvo el ataque de risa del espectro, se levantó con pesadez. La cabeza agachada y el cuerpo encorvado― me han pedido que les de un poco de problemas… niños malcriados… su mamá está muy enojada por sus travesuras― dijo con una voz lacónica, profunda y en eco, que no era suya. Una risa estridente hizo romper los cristales de los edificios, la tierra tembló.

Ikki abrazó a Esmeralda, los dioses gemelos se mantuvieron firmes ante el terremoto. Las personas corrían de un lado a otro. Pandora estaba sobre sus rodillas, lloraba. Pidió que parara y Radamanthys volviera a ser el de siempre. Estaba claro que aquello era una posesión. Una vez la tierra en paz; Thanatos intentó adivinar quién era ese demonio que se apoderó del cuerpo de Radamanthys.

― ¿Quién eres?― preguntó Hypnos retador― se claro y no hables con acertijos. No estamos para tonterías.

― Yo descubro los secretos. La señora de la noche, eterna, me ha pedido que venga a saludar a sus retoños.

― … ay, no ― analizó Thanatos, sus piernas temblaron― pero tú eres un demonio… no puedo recordar, son tantos nombres.― tiró de sus cabellos desesperado― estamos en un lio, hermano.

― Agliareth― dijo Ikki sin separarse de Esmeralda.

― Fenix, ¿sabes demonología?― preguntó incrédula Pandora.

Ignoraron la situación crítica de los gemelos. Hypnos estaba sudando y miraba en todas direcciones. Thanatos se pasaba sus manos por el cabello. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntaba insistentemente. La noche comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad. Hypnos tragó saliva.

― Cultura general… ¿qué quieres de nosotros?― dirigiéndose al cuerpo manipulado del Wyvern.

El cuerpo de Radamanthys se estiraba y las venas se hinchaban. Sus ojos eran de un negro profundo que no dejo espacio blanco. Estaban seguros que estaba sufriendo la posesión.

― Este cuerpo no me gusta… lo tome porque huele aun al Irkalla, pero tiene emociones por esa mujer… ¡Asco!― señaló a Pandora, ella brincó ante el gesto.

Dicho eso, el cuerpo de Radamanthys cayó al suelo. Sobre él una figura espectral gigante apareció ante ellos. Sus largas uñas y su cabeza amorfa con cuernos reía. Un cabello largo que caía hasta debajo de las pantorrillas casi llegaba a sus garras de arpía.

― Sí, yo soy Agliareth, demonio que siempre encuentra los secretos más ocultos de los seres humanos y no pueden huir de mí. Soy uno de los generales del ejército de la señora Nix. Al parecer, mi señora esta un poquitín enfadada por las travesuras de sus crías. El Señor Hades le ha informado.

Pandora corrió al cuerpo del Wyvern. Tomó la mano de este en su mejilla y al sentir el contacto de sus lágrimas, él despertó. Ella explicó rápidamente quien era ese ser.

― Vaya, me parece que Nix es su madre, ¿cierto? ― dijo el espectro mientras se ponía de pie.

― ¡Ja,ja,ja! Ahora les van a dar con el cinto, gemelos― Ikki no perdió oportunidad para mofarse de ellos.

― Acabas de decir que nuestra madre, es quien… te ha pedido ― afirmó Hypnos

― Ahora ya conozco todos sus secretos…

― ¿Cómo pudiste manipular mi poder si eres sólo un general?― Hypnos quiso saber antes de romperle la cabeza al demonio.

― Debes saber que los sueños nacen de la noche. Nada escapa a la señora Nix. Tu poder es nulo porque sin la noche no puedes hacer nada. Así que aplicando esa ley, tu poder no es nada con el de la señora Nix y es por eso que me ha pedido a mí, sabedor de secretos, que ingrese a su sueño donde los controla, para darles una lección a petición del señor Hades. Se han portado mal dioses gemelos menores― después volvió a reír, la tierra tembló de nuevo.

― ¿Y para eso, tenían que traer a Esmeralda del inframundo? Esto es un acto cruel, ella…― miró la dulzura de su querida y no podía creer tanta crueldad.

― Guacala su amor. Además, yo no hice eso ni la señora Nix. Posiblemente fue Hades quien la trajo.

― Mi señor Hades siempre ha sido compasivo― dijo Pandora, abrazando a Radamanthys.

― Cómo sea, dinos que quiere mi madre exactamente― Thanatos estaba cansado de tanta charla. Conocía a su madre, a pesar de no ser violenta, podía infligir miedo y terror con sólo presentarse.

― Bueno… ustedes se van a quedar aquí no sé por cuanto tiempo. A ellos los llevaré al mundo real. Pero voy a tener que posesionarlos… ― dijo el demonio con repulsión.

― Espera… ¿es en serio que mamá va a castigarnos dejándonos en una parodia del mundo humano?― Hypnos tuvo miedo.

― Sólo son sueños, Hypnos, no te pasara nada. ― respondió Ikki recordando todo lo que soñó por su culpa.

― Ustedes mortales incrédulos, no conocen el poder de nuestra madre. Ni el mismo Zeus se atreve a pelear con ella― respondió el dios menor del sueño.

― Siempre existe alguien más poderoso que otro. Y me alegra saber que su mami los va a castigar por jugar con los humanos― observó Radamanthys.

― La señora Nix quiere que estén en su cabeza por un rato mientras idea cosas para castigarlos… jijiji Cuando se trata de castigos, mi señora es hábil y más si se trata de sus retoños. Ustedes siempre han sido los más problemáticos de todos sus hermanos.

― ¡Cállate! ― gritó Thanatos, como respuesta obtuvo una risa estridente que de nuevo tembló la tierra.

― Al parecer, los hermanos gemelos siempre son los más problemáticos en todas las familias― apuntó Ikki recordando a los géminis.

― Lo tienen bien merecido por burlarse de Pandora ― dijo Radamanthys ― Ella siempre acataba sus órdenes, educada y obediente. ¿Qué culpa tenía? ¿Por qué le hicieron esto?

Pandora estaba conmocionada de ver la forma en que la defendía. Nadie había tenido esas atenciones con ella. Sonrió conmovida. Los dioses gemelos chasquearon la lengua e ignoraron al espectro.

― Bien… me llevaré primero a la víctima ― el demonio se acercó a Pandora. Radamanthys soltó su mano. Buscó en sus ojos ayuda pero él respondió asintiendo su cabeza. "Todo estará bien" dijeron sus ojos y dejo que el demonio entrara en su cuerpo energético para regresarla.

Fue tan breve que en un momento Agliareth sólo dijo: siguiente. Radamanthys estaba seguro que Pandora ya estaba despierta. El demonio ofreció su mano a Esmeralda.

― Pero ella está muerta― afirmó Thanatos.

― Mi señora Nix dice que a ella también. Tal vez despierte en algún lugar del inframundo, donde este su cuerpo físico.

Ikki no quiso soltarla. Radamanthys se desesperó.

― Suéltala… Sé que no confías en nadie, ni siquiera en tu diosa Athena, pero esta vez, cree que es posible.

― ¿Qué rayos te paso en el Irkalla, Radamanthys? ― preguntó Thanatos confuso.

― Nada, pero sí el señor Hades lo ha pedido, yo al menos, confió en él. Es mi señor. Déjala Ikki. Cuando regreses al Inframundo, la buscaras.

― ¿P-por qué Hades haría esto?

Los dioses gemelos se miraron y encogieron de hombros. Radamanthys negó con la cabeza. Esmeralda se alejó de Ikki y dejo que el demonio poseyera su cuerpo y al igual que con Pandora en dos segundos ya estaba en quién sabe dónde del Inframundo.

― Sobrevivirá, Fenix chillón. Ella nació en un lugar tan hostil que hasta tú mismo te sorprendiste de su fuerza ― observó Hypnos.

― Sigues tú― Agliareth se acercó a Ikki― después de esto voy a tener que bañarme en salitre y azufre para quitarme la pestilencia humana…

― Podrías ser más amable. Yo si sabía quién eras ― añadió Ikki antes de que su cuerpo se esfumara en medio de la posesión del demonio.

― Ustedes― Radamanthys se acercó a los dioses gemelos antes de partir― no estoy molesto. Probablemente les deba este favor.

Los dioses gemelos se miraron entre ellos. Radamanthys extendió su mano en señal de tregua. Estrechó la mano de ambos.

― Tal vez no fue la mejor forma de hacer las cosas, porque ustedes sólo estaban divirtiéndose con ella. Sin embargo, la han ayudado a definir sus emociones.

― Te daba miedo, Radamanthys― dijo Hypnos― incluso antes de iniciar el juego, tú soñabas con ella sin conocerla. Así que… bleh… lárgate.

El espectro se alejó y dejo de nuevo que el demonio entrara en su cuerpo energético hasta desaparecer. Una vez los dioses y el demonio solos. El cielo que lucía como atardecer comenzó a desaparecer y dar paso a una hermosa noche. Las personas desaparecieron, al igual que la ciudad. El demonio asustado observó y en un ¡plop! desapareció. Los dioses gemelos se tomaron de la mano. Sintieron el cosmo de su madre, un poder sorprendente que aterraba a todo ser viviente en este mundo y otros. Tenía mucho tiempo sin verla, es más ni la visitaban. Ella no estaba en los Eliseos, tenía su propia casa en el Universo.

"Hola, mis gemelitos… ¿cómo han estado?" Su voz era siniestra y dulce al mismo tiempo, como un sarcasmo. Ninguno de los gemelos respondió. "Contesten…"

― Hola, mamá…― dijo Hypnos apretando los ojos.

El silencio que presentaba la oscuridad era mortífero. Thanatos miró en todas direcciones. Su madre era tan misteriosa que pocas veces se dejaba ver.

"Hades me dijo que sus… consejeros, estaban haciendo cosas extrañas con los humanos a su servicio. Que desde antes se ponían rebeldes cambiando el curso del destino y de vida… ¡LES DIJE MOCOSOS QUE NO DIERAN PROBLEMAS Y ES LO PRIMERO QUE HACEN!"―aquel gritó llevo un eco que entró en su terminal nerviosa y comenzaron a convulsionarse― "No tengo paciencia… no hoy, he estado ocupada las últimas semanas. Entonces el hermoso Hades me informa de lo que sucede… ustedes no tienen vergüenza. Él se ha mantenido al margen de ustedes, no los incordia pero ustedes a él sí. Es evidente que siendo su jefe inmediato no quisiera problemas con su trabajo, por eso me ha pedido ponerlos a raya… ¡QUIEREN MATARME DE UN INFARTO!" ―de nuevo la voz de su madre los lastimó internamente, pero esta vez sentían como su corazón explotaba una y mil veces. ―"Los dejare en medio de la oscuridad para que reflexionen sus actos… cuando crea que es conveniente los liberaré. Mientras van a quedar dormiditos en los Eliseos, sin poder oír a sus nereidas"

― Mamá, ¿sirve que estemos arrepentidos?― preguntó Thanatos agitado por los castigos.

"Tú no estás arrepentido… ni tu hermano. No ahora, necesitan más escarmiento. Y agradezcan que no les he dicho a sus hermanos ni a su tío, que estaría encantado de ponerlos en cintura… ya lo tienen al límite".

― No, mamá, no le digas al tío Érebo, él es muy, muy intenso― Hypnos le tenía el mismo miedo que a su mamá.

Después de una larga charla, Nix desapareció. Ambos gemelos se sentaron en la misma noche. Un cielo estrellado los rodeaba en todos los hemisferios. Se acostaron. Esperarían que su madre los liberara, que ería en más o menos dos días, no era tan severa y lo sabían.

* * *

Violate recibió a Pandora cuando despertó. Le ofreció algo de beber pero lo rechazó. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Radamanthys que seguía dormido. A grandes rasgos contó lo que había sucedido con los dioses gemelos. Minos escuchaba sorprendido. A los pocos minutos, Ikki cobró conciencia. De un salto se levantó, caminó a la salida. Los espectros lo detuvieron.

― Minos… puedes guiar a Fenix por el inframundo para encontrar a una joven que nuestro Señor Hades ha revivido― al decir aquello, Minos miró a Ikki. Su rostro estaba húmedo― por favor.

Minos asintió. Abrió la puerta. Pandora aún seguía de rodillas al sillón, esperando ver despertar a Radamanthys. Al pasar cerca de ella, Ikki tocó su hombro.

― No sé qué paso exactamente, Pandora, pero agradezco mucho ese gesto de Hades… Esmeralda no merecía morir… y no de esa manera. Tú, desde que te conocí… no.

― Vete Fenix, para que puedas encontrar pronto a Esmeralda y marcharte del inframundo. Este no es lugar para los dos.

― Sólo déjame darte las gracias…

Los ojos de Radamanthys comenzaron a abrirse. Pandora sonrió y lo abrazó al verlo despierto. Ikki dio la vuelta y siguió a Minos.

Violate conmovida abrazó a Aiacos y brincaba de gusto como una niña que ve su caricatura favorita.

Radamanthys acarició la mejilla de Pandora y le dio un beso en los labios. Violate se llevó las manos a la boca para apagar su grito de emoción. Sabía que ese era su primer beso.

― ¡Gane! Cuando regrese Minos me va a pagar… ― dijo con alegría. Violate lo pellizcó cuando vio la mirada fulminante de Radamanthys― qué… ya sabias que habíamos apostado… yo sabía que la querías.

― Será mejor dejarlos solos…― argumentó Violate tomando de la mano a su novio. Caminaron a la salida.

― ¿Mañana también vendrás a desayunar, Violate?― preguntó Pandora.

― No me lo perdería…― Behemont sonrió y desapareció llevando a rastras a Aiacos que no dejaba de hacer gestos ridículos a Radamanthys.

* * *

Fue la primera vez que no me sentí incomoda estando a solas con él. Incluso quería permanecer así siempre. Lo miré a los ojos. El silencio no fue incómodo. Sonreí al sentir su mano acariciando mi cabeza. Depositó en mis labios otro tierno beso. Lo abrace. Sus abrazos eran un nuevo hogar, un nuevo sitio al cual llegar. Tal vez él lo sintió porque me abrazó con fuerza.

― Tengo que irme. Quiero darme un baño, apesto al Irkalla― dijo con una ligera sonrisa― ¿puedo verte más tarde?

― Sí, ven a cenar… De cualquier manera tenemos que hablar sobre el obsequio al Señor Hades. Lo entregaré mañana, quiero que me acompañes. Te estaré esperando.

No quería que se fuera, su mano resbaló en la mía antes de verlo salir de la habitación. Por primera vez la soledad de esa habitación no se sintió tan fuerte. Los muebles también tenían vida, el techo, las ventanas, la botella de whisky que dejo en la mesa. Las ganas de llorar desaparecieron.

Entendí a Violate y comprendí los sentimientos de Orfeo. Apenas descubrí, gracias a esos horrendos dioses gemelos, mis sentimientos. Me ayudaron de la forma más cruda, pero no había otra forma. Yo necesitaba vivir de esta manera para aceptar que lo quería. Que siempre que lo veía necesitaba hablar con él y retenerlo. De la forma que fuera y sumado a ello, mi papel como Comandante me impedía ser blanda. Mi corazón se estaba acartonando, se apagaba… siempre que lo veía andar de lejos o escuchaba su voz, brincaba y un remolino golpeaba mi estómago.

Tal vez no es el más guapo de todos, porque reconozco que sus defectos son muy marcados tanto física como emocionalmente, pero me gusta. La forma en que bebe whishky, cuando se inclina ante mí y esa forma feroz de defenderme. ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo? Es el más fiel de los espectros.

Observé la vista desde la ventana. Mi corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza. Desee que Ikki encontrara a esa joven y se marchara. Camine a mi habitación. También quería darme un baño y ponerme el vestido más hermoso para la cena de esta noche.

 **FIN**

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Mi final fue concreto, no quedo abierto, fue presiso y estable. No hay y no habrá continuación. Podre hacer otros fics sobre los personajes pero este ha quedado a fin.**_

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Aligareth :**_ _en la demonología es un general muy poderoso en los ejércitos del infierno. Tiene la habilidad de conocer los secretos humanos y ama la noche, por eso decidí que fuera él quien dirigiera el comando de Nix._

 _ **Nix:**_ _como ya saben Diosa de la noche y mamá de los pollitos, digo de los gemelitos y pues que mejor que ella para alinearlos. Hades ni mete las manos, hay esta su mamá. Y ame la forma en que la imagine espero haberla plasmado. Cabe mencionar que Nix engendro a Thanatos e Hypnos y los demás hermanos, sola._

 _ **Érebo:**_ _es el hermano de Nix, dios de la oscuridad con el que tuvo dos hijos. Eso cuenta la leyenda. Este dios de la oscuridad es su sanguinario y mala ondita._

 _ **Esmeralda fue una hermosa y divina sorpresa. En mi idea, Hades se conmovió por todo lo que encontró al saber lo que hacían los gemelos. No quería dejar a Ikki solito con el corazón roto por Pandora, porque finalmente él también sintió algo por ella. Y para dejar a todos felices y contentos pues… sólo me falto Minos, pero a Minos no lo puedo ver con alguien que no sea Albafica… Ay que enferma, ya hagan una novia para Minos (se me acaba de ocurrir otro fic) jajajajaja**_

 _ **Además tengo otro proyectazos pendientes que están ya a la luz. Los recomiendo mucho.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos a todos los que han leído, a los que no, los que dejaron el favorito, los que siguieron esta historia y en especial por sus comentarios. Siempre que lanzo un fic no sé qué tanto interés o impacto pueda tener, pero bueno.**_

 _ **Sin más.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en otros de sus fics o en los míos.**_

 _ **Besos**_


End file.
